


Семь шагов к разводу и любви

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Emotional Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, Slash, characters may be ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: В страну регулярно ввозят контрабандные артефакты и зелья. Гарри начинает своё расследование, но ему не справиться без  помощи Драко. С которым он не хочет иметь ничего общего, кроме решения Визенгамота о расторжении магического брака.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 192
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Drarry 2020 макси с иллюстрациями





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри пролетел по Визенгамоту мимо аппарационных, лестниц и поворотов, мимо посетителей, походя кивнул знакомым, скрестил руки перед лицом — не могу говорить, некогда. В конце коридора в белой мантии, залитый светом ламп, словно солнцем, стоял Драко.

— Прости, задержали, — запыхавшись, выпалил Гарри. — Уже вызывали?

— Два раза, — широко оскалился Драко. — Но мне пора привыкнуть, не так ли? Ты и на собственные похороны опоздаешь, не то что на развод.

— А ты не хочешь вспомнить, почему мы здесь? — вскинулся Гарри. — И почему не можем просто отправить документы или как это делается у маглов и полукровок.

— Представь себе, так всё сложно у чистокровных, которые не имеют привычки тащить в род кого попало.

Гарри хотел съязвить, как же вышло, что Драко затащил именно его, но дверь в кабинет приоткрылась, и ведьма в форме работника Визенгамота требовательно вытянула руку:

— Документы.

Гарри поспешно вытащил удостоверение. Драко передал свидетельства. Ведьма провела по свиткам палочкой, посмотрела на них и отступила в сторону:

— Проходите.

Гарри замешкался, неожиданно скрутило внутри от мысли, что сейчас всё закончится. Вот так, в одном из кабинетов Визенгамота, росписью пера, штампом суда, как обычное прошение, словно и не было стольких лет вражды, осторожного сближения, ошеломляющего осознания влюблённости, откуда-то выросшего восхищения и дружбы. Даже если потом остались лишь раздражение, усталость, злость, хорошее ведь тоже было, и они выйдут отсюда чужими людьми, не связанными ничем, кроме воспоминаний.

Драко шагнул первым, мазнул взглядом. Гарри показалось, что он тоже хотел о чём-то сказать, но Драко промолчал, и Гарри зашёл следом в обитый зеленой тканью кабинет. По другую сторону длинного деревянного стола, не обращая на них внимания, сгорбился над бумагами старик в бордовой шляпе судьи. Виднелся только крючковатый нос и острый подбородок. 

Папки с делами раскрывались сами, услужливо передвигая документ за документом к нему.

— Малфой? Поттер? — не поднимая головы, спросил Крючконос.

— Да, господин судья, — четко ответил Драко. Гарри неудачно сглотнул и закашлялся.

— Прошение о разводе? Почему не соблюдены условия?

— Простите, сэр? — вмешался Гарри, отвлёкшись на мелькающие над столом листы. Крючконос успевал на каждом что-то черкнуть, и Гарри не представлял, как он их так быстро прочитывает.

— Нет свидетельства о курсе примирительных процедур, соглашения о разделе магического и немагического имущества, фамилии, решения о судьбе родового дерева, заверения в непричинении вреда.

— Но мы ничего не делим, заверения хоть сейчас, а мириться… Мы всё решили, — твёрдо ответил Гарри, а Драко только тихо и недовольно выдохнул.

— Список справа от двери, сделаете, приходите, — отрезал Крючконос, поставил подпись. Пергамент послушно лёг на другую половину стола.

— Спасибо, господин судья, мы обязательно всё принесём, — развернулся Драко. Гарри застыл на месте, не понимая причины отказа. От них требуют сеансов психотерапии? Перетаскивания портретов, каких-то нелепых бумажек? Словно они преступники, а не два взрослых человека, решивших, что им не по пути.

— Мы обо всём договорились, это не нужно. Ваши процедуры.

— Молодой человек, — Крючконос наконец посмотрел на них, подслеповато щурясь. Сложил руки на столе, переплел пальцы, — вы хотите расторгнуть брак, заключённый между волшебниками. Вы задумывались о том, как часто это происходит?

Гарри неуверенно мотнул головой.

— А знаете, почему? Вы представляете, если после каждой ссоры маги побегут разводиться, что произойдёт с родом, фамильным деревом, с волшебной кровью, в конце концов? Начнётся хаос и путаница, а мы такого допустить не можем.

— То есть, вы нас не разводите, чтобы не портить статистику и портреты? — не выдержал Гарри.

— Поттер! — прошипел Драко.

— Я вас не развожу, чтобы вы не делали глупостей.

Крючконос взял перо, покрутил его в руках и отложил в сторону.

— Хорошо. Назовите ту причину, по которой я должен удовлетворить прошение немедленно.

— Он пытался меня убить, — поспешно выпалил Драко.

— Ты меня тоже! — возмутился Гарри.

— И ему это не удалось не потому, что он передумал. Мне просто повезло, — растягивая слова, добавил Драко.

— А потом я тебя спас.

— Как и я тебя, — наконец повернулся Драко к нему.

— От своей же родни?

Оба замолчали, в упор глядя друг на друга. Гарри нестерпимо хотелось съездить кулаком по лощёной морде Хорька.

— Это всё? — потеряв терпение, поторопил Крючконос.

— Вам мало? — удивился Гарри.

— Попытка убийства по распространённости идёт за Ступефаем, Конфундусом и Петрификусом. Сколько прошло со Второй магической войны, семь лет? И вы утверждаете, что разводитесь из-за событий такой давности?

Оба молчали. Крючконос тяжело посмотрел на них из-под кустистых бровей, острый подбородок дёрнулся.

— Мистер Малфой, вы до сих пор обижаетесь на мужа? — настойчиво переспросил он.

Гарри уставился перед собой, замер в ожидании ответа. Вдруг Драко признается, что он так и не простил, не забыл брошенную в него по глупости Сектумсемпру? Что до сих пор лелеет обиду. Они когда-то говорили об этом, когда уже стали любовниками, но не прекратили быть врагами, до хрипоты спорили о своей правде в ночи пьяных и пугающе обнажённых откровений. И тогда Драко лишь недоумённо выгнул брови: «Дурак, что ли? Может, нам всем сесть в кружок и посчитать, кто на кого что насылал? А лучше сразу записывать, иначе собьёмся после десятка проклятий».

Драко словно раздумывал, вытягивая жилы своими сомнениями. Не мог же он на самом деле просчитывать варианты, когда речь шла о настолько личном, что было между ними. Или мог? Гарри бросило в жар от брезгливого отвращения. Скорее бы покончить со всем и развязаться с Малфоем.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — негромко ответил Драко.

Крючконос удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Значит, эта причина отпадает. Пройдёте примирительные процедуры, заполните заявления и возвращайтесь. Если не передумаете, конечно. Направление в Мунго получите от моего секретаря.

Ведьма, что приглашала их в кабинет, поднялась и встала у выхода, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть интерес к разводу Героя и бывшего Пожирателя.

— В Мунго? — повторил окончательно сбитый с толку Гарри.

— А где же встречаться двум магам, намеренным выяснить отношения? Молодёжь.

Они вместе вышли в коридор, стараясь не касаться друг друга. Гарри странно ощущал себя обманутым. Он уже успел накрыть воспоминания лёгкой грустью о былом, сожалением о несбывшемся и надеждой больше не видеться и желательно не слышаться с Малфоем – как выяснилось, что это далеко не конец.

— Отлично, Поттер, — выплюнул Драко на ходу, — так и думал, что ты попытаешься всё испортить.

— Испортить? — задохнулся от возмущения Гарри. — Это я, между прочим, пытался сделать так, чтобы нас поскорее развели!

— О, да, именно поэтому начал спорить с судьёй.

— Ну ты, конечно, больше всех его уговаривал.

Драко посмотрел на него, как на неразумного питомца, разве что по голове не погладил.

— Я бы мог его уговорить, если бы ты… — с нажимом ответил Драко, прижался к Гарри, пропуская мимо проходящих, отвлекся на вежливый кивок. — Впрочем, что теперь. Я запишу нас. О времени…

— Договоримся, — поспешно закончил за него Гарри, радуясь, что Драко берет эту часть на себя. Тот оглядел его с сомнением, явно раздумывая о чём-то, отвернулся, похлопал перчатками по бедру.

— Пришлю сову.

***

Единственной поблажкой для «кризисных супружеских пар» была анонимность и чары дезиллюминации даже в кабинете целителя, чтобы остальное общество узнавало сплетни и новости не так быстро и желательно не из «Пророка». Гарри беззастенчиво пошарил руками над скамьёй у кабинета, задел чьи-то волосы, уточнил:

— Малфой, ты?

— Поттер, ты галантен, как пьяный грузчик в портовом кабаке, — ворчливо отозвался тот, и Гарри наугад сел рядом. Драко хмыкнул: — Какие удобные для тебя меры безопасности, в кои-то веки никто не будет обсуждать, почему у Героя рубашка снова не заправлена в брюки, на голове взрыв как после Бомбарды, а на ботинках грязь магловских улиц. Мне всё время было интересно, где ты её находишь в камине?

— Зато от тебя без шмоток что осталось? Мерзкий хорёчий характер? Зря старался, никто не видит, во что ты одет, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Оставлю этот вопрос на откуп твоей фантазии, — жарко шепнул Драко, безошибочно наклонившись к самому уху. Гарри отшатнулся, едва не слетел со скамьи, и Драко засмеялся в голос.

— Господа, вас не видно, но слышно, — насмешливо раздалось рядом. Гарри обернулся, с досадой понял, что за спором с Малфоем не заметил медиведьмы. — Пройдёмте?

Она распахнула дверь в кабинет, оставила открытой и села в кресло, образующее треугольник с двумя другими.

— Вы можете остаться невидимыми, отказаться от чар или воспользоваться оборотным. Всегда удобнее смотреть друг на друга.

Немолодая волшебница оказалась слишком похожей на Скитер, чтобы вызывать доверие. Драко ответил, что воздержится от столь близкого знакомства. Гарри тем более не хотелось раскрывать себя. С таким же успехом он мог прийти на интервью к Локонсу — каждый субботний вечер тот с большим удовольствием устраивал публичные душевные стриптизы звёзд и политиков, и Герою он точно бы обрадовался.

— До того, как мы начнём, первое. Почему вы приняли решение о разводе? Я имею в виду, не раздельное проживание или независимость в браке, а полный разрыв магической связи? 

— Я его ненавижу, — искренне ответил Гарри. — Не хочу иметь ничего общего с Мал… С ним.

— Я его презираю. Мечтаю стереть с родового дерева, как застарелое раздражающее пятно на стене, — просмаковал каждое слово Драко.

— Отлично, — она приторно улыбнулась ярко накрашенными губами, поправила очки. — Дальше я задам несколько вопросов, часть из которых покажутся достаточно интимными. В вашем случае чары дезиллюминации как раз придут на помощь.

Самопишущее перо внимательно уставилось на пустые кресла. Гарри казалось, что ему снова четырнадцать, он на турнире Трёх Волшебников и не может защититься от вопросов журналистов и чужих насмешек. А Драко раздаёт значки «Гарри Поттер, ты смердяк, задавала и дурак», и он полыхает от злости, густо перемешанной с обидой.

Гарри был как на допросе в Аврорате по другую сторону баррикад. Он мог, конечно, молчать, и даже веритасерум ему за это не грозил, но положения точно не улучшал. 

Да, да, нет, да, не особо, пока не готов ответить. К концу беседы Гарри всё больше отделывался односложными ответами, пока не замолк совсем. Драко не утаивал правду, но и не говорил до конца. Перед медиведьмой сплеталась картинка из двух школьных выскочек, которые не могли поделить баллы и награды, а после Хогвартса наконец увидели друг друга, а не место на пьедестале, и поняли, что им не так уж плохо вместе. Ни слова истины, ни слова лжи. 

Сколько было правды в их отношениях?

Нет, даже сейчас он не мог так относиться к их прошлому. В нём было слишком много откровенного, болезненного. Не после того, что они знали друг о друге.

— Чудесная история, — самопишущее перо медиведьмы оторвалось от блокнота и тоже уставилось на них, — в которой нет ни одной причины для разрыва.

— Мы надоели друг другу, отношения изжили себя, — со скучающим смирением ответил Драко.

— В этих случаях заводят любовниц, а не разводятся.

Гарри вздрогнул, его ошпарило от одной лишь мысли, что Драко мог позволить себе связь, роман на стороне. Интрижку, несколько, все те месяцы, что они ссорились и ненавидели друг друга.

Это не его дело, больше не его.

— Поэтому ваше домашнее задание будет следующим. Вы должны встретиться в том месте, где вам будет удобно, только вдвоём, и по итогам составите список отрицательных черт друг друга. То, что раздражает, вызывает злость и гнев, желательно с примерами. Всё понятно?

— Для этого обязательно видеться? — резко спросил Драко. — Я набросаю его хоть в коридоре, вызывайте Темпус, следите за временем.

Гарри молчал, уставившись в потолок. Встречаться с Малфоем ему хотелось ещё меньше, чем находиться в Мунго.

— Вижу, вам есть что написать, — не прониклась его предложением медиведьма. — Жду вас через неделю, свитки можете прислать раньше, если так спешите. 

— Сука, — с чувством выругался Малфой, стоило им выйти из кабинета. И впервые за последние месяцы Гарри был с ним полностью согласен.

***

Для разнообразия Гарри пришёл вовремя. Малфой цепко оглядел его и скривил губы:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что для развода ты будешь чаще жертвовать своей работой, чем во время брака.

Гарри передразнил в ответ. Его выдернули из кровати едва за полночь, после короткой разнарядки забросили в Саутгемптон. Ещё по отряду отправили в Ливерпуль и Манчестер. Кто-то регулярно провозил контрабанду и нелегалов через крупные грузо-пассажирские узлы, и на этот раз осведомители дали смутную наводку. След оказался пустышкой, они вернулись в Аврорат ни с чем, продрогшие и просоленные насквозь. Гарри урвал два быстрых часа сна на кушетке, походя заполнил отчет, запивая булку с корицей разбавленным кофе, и рванул в ресторан под истошный крик вопиллера от Джинни: «Хорёк, Гарри, Хорёк! Опоздаешь, сгрызёт!»

Гарри сел напротив, рядом с ними бесшумно возник официант, раскрытое меню мягко опустилось в руки. На глянцевом полу дрожали блики от зажжённых свечей, со стен пристально следили портреты. 

— Суп из моллюсков, рыба с савойским соусом, молодой картофель, чатни из абрикосов и… пусть будет чай со льдом, — не глядя, перечислил Драко, громко захлопнул меню и вернул его обратно.

— Вина? Я могу предложить…

— Воды, — отрезал Малфой.

— Пирог с олениной и компот из апельсинов, — неуверенно отозвался Гарри. Он потерялся среди жареных на гриле раддикио, пюре из помма, чипсов из артишоков и подозревал, что Малфой специально затащил его в ресторан. Только он и мог есть под прожигающими взглядами давно мёртвых магов. Гарри отчетливо ощущал ту огромную пропасть, которая всё сильнее разверзалась между ними.

Рон только удивился его нежеланию идти по адресу, указанному в записке.

— Гарри, ты чего? Пожрёшь нормально, а не то, что твой Кричер сварил из забытых ещё Орденом или, прости Мерлин, Блэками запасов. На людей посмотришь. Скоро совсем переселишься в Аврорат, и тебя начнут путать с министерскими эльфами.

Гарри ткнул его пальцами между рёбер, Рон притворно застонал, изогнувшись.

— Прекрасный выбор, Поттер, — ехидно похвалил Драко, устав молчать. — Жаль, здесь не подают брокколи в форме игрушечных человечков или имбирные пряники. Я бы обязательно тебе заказал. Ладно, не зеленей, ты и так почти не оставляешь мне шансов. Не опоздал, ничего не уронил, рубашка заправлена в штаны… Или в трусы для верности?

— Малфой, — предупреждающе одернул его Гарри, глядя исподлобья.

Драко растянул губы в некрасивой улыбке, откинулся на спинку кресла и прищурился, становясь похожим на хорька. На его счастье официант, словно вывернув из-за угла, незаметно подлез под руку с белыми тарелками в форме гигантских ракушек.

— Продолжим? — Драко отделил кусок рыбы. — На чём я остановился… Ах, да. Не отправил за целых двадцать минут ни одного патронуса или совы в Аврорат.

Гарри пожалел, что не заказал мясо, пирог быстро превратился в труху. Малфой неторопливо прожевал рыбу, наколол молодой картофель, легко прикоснулся к нему ножом, оставляя соус.

— Если бы я не знал тебя так давно, решил, что нам и правда совершенно не из-за чего разводиться.

— Хватит! — выкрикнул Гарри, и ударил кулаками по столу. Тарелки подскочили, вилки звонко задребезжали. Портреты осуждающе зашептались. Драко выгнул брови, промокнул салфеткой рот, изображая вежливое любопытство. — Мне твоих закидонов, хорёк, на два списка хватит. Безо всяких ужинов.

Хотелось схватить его за грудки и шваркнуть лицом в тарелки, чтобы он подавился костьми, как своим ядом. Гарри то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки, отодвинулся, ножки стула проскрежетали по полу. Медленно поднялся, опираясь о стол, и навис над Драко. Воздух стал густым, плотным, портреты испуганно притихли, и только Малфой продолжал невозмутимо есть. Мордредов выродок, его ничего не проймёт.

Горячая волна плеснула в лицо, Гарри качнулся вперед, поймал встревоженный взгляд официанта и понял, что если не уйдет, их романтический вечер плохих воспоминаний закончится мордобоем. И хорошо, если никто не успеет выхватить палочку.

Он резко развернулся, пересёк зал, громко чеканя шаг по сверкающей золотистой плитке. На крайнем столике зашатался и лопнул бокал с вином, женщина вскрикнула. Швейцар предупредительно распахнул дверь, и Гарри вывалился на улицу, чувствуя, как у него дрожат губы и остро, выматывающе дёргается мышца в грудине, там, куда в семнадцать попала Авада Волдеморта.

Эгоистичный, самовлюблённый хам, не считающийся с чужими чувствами, безэмоциональный, холодный, расчетливый мудак, с удовольствием вывел Гарри. Ночью, извертевшись от бессонницы и распаляя себя от злости снова и снова, Гарри вскочил, покружил по комнате, спустился на кухню, посмотрел на список, изменил слово «мудак» на «человек», хотя по отношению к Малфою это подходило меньше всего.

***

— Хорошо, хорошо, — повторила медиведьма, читая свитки. Хотя ничего хорошего, там, конечно, не было.

На этот раз Гарри пришёл в личине усатого мужика с высоким лбом и окладистой бородой. Рон предложил отдать ему свой волос, но Джинни неожиданно треснула его папкой по дурной голове, как в Хоге. Гарри невольно расхохотался, а Рон обиженно потер макушку.

— Не понимаю, что здесь такого. Я же не предлагаю Малфою стать Гермионой.

— А если какой-то посторонний мужчина будет разводиться с тобой, от этого ей станет намного легче! — возмутилась Джинни, и Гарри удивился, как они просто и обыденно говорят о Малфое, словно и не прекращали с ним общаться после их разрыва. 

Будто забыли, как Рон подрался с ним, когда Гарри привёл Драко на ужин в Нору. Молли всплескивала руками, грозила кулаком и ужасалась, Драко смеялся, придерживая пальцами кровящую губу, а Рон плевался, повторяя бессмысленное: «Только попробуй, ты только попробуй». 

Или как Билл на правах общего старшего брата отловил Драко в Хогсмиде сразу после их прошения о разводе, чтобы «поговорить», и мадам Розмерта отправила Гарри сову с тревожной запиской. Когда Гарри аппарировал, они оба, невменяемо пьяные, раскачивались, обняв друг друга за плечи, и горланили: «Где моя жена, сварливая жена? Пропита жена безвозвра-атно». Гарри переглянулся с мадам Розмертой, попробовал разнять их, но Драко и Билл сопротивлялись и тянулись друг к другу как лучшие друзья. Гарри, недолго думая, скрутил их Петрификусом и отлевитировал до дома через камин. О чём они успели так продуктивно поговорить, осталось невыясненным.

Драко оказался хмурым, тощим, как жердь, мужчиной с несуразно длинными руками и зачёсанными на бок жидкими волосами. Где раздобыл только. Гарри не сразу узнал его, шарахнулся в сторону, и Драко фыркнул:

— Что, Поттер, устал от внимания поклонников? Или опасаешься пациентов Мунго?

Чтобы медиведьме было проще с ними общаться, Гарри назвался именем отца, Драко — своего деда. 

— Абрахам и Джеймс, — мрачно повторил Драко. — Звучит отвратительно. 

Гарри с содроганием представил их вместе.

— Хорошо, — сказала ещё раз медиведьма, свернула списки и оглядела их по очереди. — Хотя и не совсем понятно ваше желание провести вечер в ресторане. Особенно учитывая, как недолго вы там пробыли.

Гарри вспыхнул, почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет и порадовался, что борода скрывала румянец. На Драко он старался не смотреть. Малфой его провоцировал, это понятно, и ни на кого другого Гарри не реагировал так ярко и сильно. 

Но хуже, если бы Драко позвал его в привычные места, куда они ходили раньше, где были счастливы. Домик с занавесками из ракушек на юге Франции. Гарри некстати вспомнил, как учил играть Драко в шашки, тот никогда о них не слышал, нашёл набор шахмат. Гарри пытался трансфигурировать их, получалось из рук вон плохо, на шашках вырастали короны, мечи и копыта, и Драко специально поддавался, чтобы посмотреть, как они будут сражаться. Гарри, рассердившись, выстроил шашки в ряд для игры в «вышибал», и Драко хохотал — загорелый, такой красивый, в одних лишь парусиновых шортах — когда подлетающий гибрид грозно вращал разъехавшимися, как у камбалы, глазами и размахивал несуразной шпагой. 

Или тот паб в самом конце Косого переулка со смешными плетеными креслами, они каждый раз падали, и Гарри смеялся так, что начинал икать. Книжный магазин, в котором Драко забирался на самую верхнюю ступень приставной лестницы. Гарри делал вид, что ему скучно, зевал во весь рот, а сам тайком разглядывал высокий лоб, съехавшую светлую чёлку — её хотелось поправить, провести по волосам пальцами, — внимательные умные глаза, неожиданно тёмные ресницы.

— Последишь, Поттер, — подмигивал ему Драко, и Гарри округлял глаза: 

— Забыл, что я аврор, Драко, ну! Давай я тебе куплю эту книгу, весь магазин, хочешь? 

Драко показывал язык, щёлкал его по носу. А потом Гарри находил в кармане мантии сложенный вчетверо выдранный листок. Наследник Малфой, лорд, блин.

Очередная ссора в ресторане казалась мелочью по сравнению с горечью воспоминаний.

— Вторую встречу я назначу сама. К следующему разу вы составите списки положительных качеств друг друга, и сделаете это в том доме, где жили вместе.

— Где? — опешил Гарри.

— Не стоит утруждаться. Достаточно открыть любой выпуск «Пророка», и… 

— И что? — с любопытством отозвалась медиведьма. 

— И ничего, — вовремя опомнился Драко. Его явно сорвало от необходимости оставаться с Гарри наедине, если он утратил контроль над тем, что говорит.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовалась медиведьма.

— Ты разве её не знаешь? Ты же бываешь в Мунго, — Гарри покосился на дверь. Под бородой непривычно чесалось лицо. Он задрал подбородок, поскоблил ногтями. Длинный носатый мужик так посмотрел на него, что Гарри под любой личиной угадал бы Малфоя.

— А ты нет? 

— Не так часто, я же не зачаровываю артефакты и не разгребаю последствия от чужих.

— Мне нравится эта версия того, чем я занимаюсь, — хмыкнул Драко. — Поттер, тебя в Аврорат за красивые глаза взяли или героический шрам? Она под такой же обороткой или чарами. И готов поспорить, что волосы Скитер там тоже замешаны и настояны. Кому хочется прийти на приём за справкой на работу с опасными веществами и увидеть медиведьму, перед которой ты устраивал душевный стриптиз и признавался в убийстве, отравлении или желании всё это сделать и не по одному разу.

— Теперь понятно, почему она мне так не нравится, — подбородок наконец перестал чесаться, Гарри опустил руку и неожиданно звонко чихнул. Драко только поднял брови и выразительно посмотрел в сторону. Длинноносый немолодой мужчина с жиденькими волосами, зачёсанными на пробор, и при этом похожий на Малфоя выглядел настолько смешно, что Гарри невольно фыркнул. 

— Рад, что тебе весело, — огрызнулся Драко. — Когда ты будешь готов?

Гарри отчетливо видел, как ему не хочется обсуждать встречу, и не стал козлить. Задумался, подсчитывая:

— Сегодня заступаю на дежурство. В Аврорате сейчас жарко.

— У вас всегда жарко. Душно, я бы сказал, — встрял Драко. Гарри сжал зубы, пытаясь смолчать.

— В пятницу после обеда? — выверенно вежливо продолжил Гарри. — Нам же хватит нескольких часов? Могу предупредить, чтобы в субботу не дёргали, но там день рождения Джинни, и…

— Ах, да, Уизли-младшая, как я мог забыть, — нехорошо оскалился Драко. — Что же, тогда в пятницу. Перенесу посетителей на другой день, отошлю эльфов прибраться.

— Обычно ты в грязи живёшь, что ли? — удивился Гарри. Малфой был кем угодно, но от его чистоплюйства порой тошнило не меньше, чем от ядовитого языка.

— А обычно, мой почти бывший супруг, я там и не живу, — широко улыбнулся Драко, наконец приняв свой настоящий облик. 

Гарри дёрнул ртом, и губы невольно потянуло вниз в грустной гримасе. Их дом, купленный ещё до свадьбы, настроенный только на них, обросший вещами, воспоминаниями, голосами, смехом, разговорами. Их шёпотом, дыханием, в конце концов. Он стоял теперь один. Гарри стало его жаль, как брошенное живое существо. Не терпелось попасть внутрь, погладить стены, оклеенные обоями в зелёную перламутровую полоску, поделиться своим теплом, силой. И не хотелось возвращаться, чтобы не окунаться в оставленную жизнь вновь.

***

Гарри склонился над разложенной на столе картой. Сэвидж, начальник отдела, нанёс палочкой значки на адреса, где были обнаружены незарегистрированные артефакты, темномагические вещи, предметы с неустановленной силой, найдены нелегалы и места уже совершенных с их помощью преступлений. Обвёл зоны, где они могли находиться и откуда пришли, поднял карту в воздух.

— Картина неутешительная. Мы знаем, что контрабанда появляется в крупных транспортных узлах, но не можем определить ни её путь, ни время, ни организаторов. Да что там, даже исполнителей удаётся перехватить в считанных случаях, но те ничего не знают, словно их приложили Конфундусом и Обливиэйтом одновременно.

— Может, так и было? — настороженно спросил Симус.

— С таким количеством людей? За этим должен стоять сильный или хорошо оснащённый маг. 

Симус замялся, но Гарри и так отчетливо слышал невысказанное имя Того, кого нельзя называть, и кто давил на них только тем, что когда-то существовал.

— Хватит разводить панику, — одёрнул их Сэвидж. — Таких волшебников было всего трое за столетье: Грин-де-вальд, Волдеморт и Дамблдор. И они мертвы. Так что выкиньте эти мысли из головы. Обычные преступники, тёмные отморозки. И больше медлить нельзя, пока контрабандисты не наводнили своим хламом всю Британию, «Пророк» и так полоскает нас в каждом выпуске: «Министерство, которого мы заслуживаем, или Министерство, которое заслуживает нас».

— Белиберда какая-то, — пробормотал Рон себе под нос, но Сэвидж всё равно услышал.

— Это для тебя абракадабра, а Ксенофилиус со Скитер вторую неделю соревнуются в заголовках. Значит, так. Дежурим в морских портах, грузовых и пассажирских, аэропортах, на железнодорожных станциях. Режим повышенной боевой готовности. И чтобы пикси мимо не пролетел!

— Твой Малфой мог бы и помочь, — укоряюще прошипел Симус. — К нему наверняка приходят с палеными артефактами. 

Про развод знали только самые близкие — Гермиона, Уизли. От Молли было ничего не скрыть, а так бы и ей не сказал. Остальные считали, что в семье Поттера и Малфоя всё по-прежнему. Про свадьбу он тоже не распространялся, но пять лет в браке, семь — вместе не сворачивались в спичечный коробок, который легко утаить. 

Гарри привычно промолчал. От того, что Малфой ради выгоды и гонораров помогает преступникам, становилось тошно. Тот любил говорить, что не придерживается ничьей стороны и его единственная партия — деньги. Сначала Гарри злился от такой беспринципности, потом его веселила изворотливость Малфоя. Теперь он устал от игр, притворства, интриг. Это мир Драко, не его.

— Сэр, — вспомнил он о встрече. — Сэр, разрешите в пятницу после обеда отлучиться ненадолго.

— Гарри, я думал, что если на кого и могу положиться, так это на тебя, и…

— Мне нужно. Я быстро вернусь, — перебил его Гарри, чувствуя себя трусом и лжецом. Пока остальные будут защищать страну и ловить преступников, он сядет выдумывать списки положительных качеств Малфоя. Как он до этого докатился.


	2. Chapter 2

К пятнице Гарри третий день обходил с патрулём здание железнодорожного вокзала, проверял сумки, тюки и мешки, просвечивая их палочкой, и совершенно забыл про Малфоя. Он опомнился, только когда Рон украдкой проверил время, раскрыл глаза шире и встряхнулся:

— Ещё четыре часа до конца дежурства. Хоть бодрящее выпрашивай. 

Гарри уже собирался пошутить над Роном, как внутри плеснуло холодом:

— Темпус! — вызвал он и с паникой увидел, что давно пропустил время своего недо-свидания. — Мерлинова борода! Рон, если я сейчас не исчезну, Малфой спустит с меня три шкуры, набьёт опилками и поставит в мэноре как игольницу. 

Рон посмотрел на него так, будто всерьёз хотел спросить, правда ли Драко так сделает. Гарри отправил патронуса Сэвиджу и аппарировал, трусливо надеясь проскользнуть незамеченным. И сразу наткнулся на Малфоя. 

Драко, не поднимая головы, перелистнул страницу, качнул ногой в лакированном ботинке. Гарри хотел извиниться, слова застряли в горле. Сердце сжало — раньше Драко не позволял себе ходить в обуви, до крика требовал того же от других. Когда это был их дом.

С хлопком появился незнакомый домовой эльф:

— Гость хозяина желает ужинать?

— Гость хозяина? — переспросил Гарри, свирепея. Драко дёрнул бровью, будто ему досаждала назойливая муха, снова качнул ногой. Гарри в несколько стремительных шагов пересёк гостиную, склонился над креслом, опираясь на подлокотники.

— Нет, ты будешь смотреть на меня, Малфой! Не делай вид, будто не замечаешь.

— А иначе что? — Драко нарочито медленно поднял голову, растянул губы в издевательской улыбке. — Не напишешь про меня доброго слова? Так ты поднапрягись, вспомни, что у тебя был муж. А, впрочем, можешь представить вместо меня свою работу. Что ты там обычно про неё говоришь? — и с пафосом продекламировал: — Это то, чему я хотел бы посвятить свою жизнь, ради чего стоит вставать утром, отдавать дни, а если понадобится и ночи, трудиться изо всех сил. 

Гарри почувствовал, как больно впивается в кожу ребристая ткань кресла, кровь прилила к лицу, опаляя жаром.

— И всё ради одного меня. Неужели я этого достоин? — с наигранным изумлением закончил Драко. И Гарри, поддавшись захлестнувшей волне незамутнённой ярости, рывком выдернул его из кресла, даже не отследив, как они вылетели в аппарацию. 

Драко попытался достать его ещё в перемещении, кулак ушёл в пустоту сверкающего вихря, он извернулся и вцепился, не жалея, зубами в плечо. Гарри оттолкнул его, ударил наотмашь, задел губу и вывалился на заросшую редкой травой насыпь.

— Ты дикая собака! Гриндилоу! — зашипел он, отряхиваясь. Скривившись, потёр шею: кожа, мышцы ныли как от ожога. Мордредов хорёк. Мантия зацепилась за торчащий прут, Гарри дёрнул её на себя, ткань с треском порвалась.

Драко поднялся, вытер кровь со рта, нервно и коротко рассмеялся:

— Сказал мне тот, кто решил, что я его ручная собачка, которую хочешь – бросил на попечение эльфам, хочешь – за собой потащил или вернулся, когда вздумается. Главное, не забывать вовремя менять воду в миске и бросать корм.

— О, нет, — ответил Гарри, выдавливая на лице кривую улыбку. — Собаку можно воспитать, чтобы не тявкала почем зря, да что там, с собакой можно дружить, доверять ей, а вот тебе… 

Драко вскинул подбородок, прищурившись, и вдруг замер. 

— Тихо, гриф, тихо, не кипятись, — сказал он успокаивающе. — Сбегать отсюда некуда, а я хотел бы вернуться домой целым и по возможности невредимым.

Гарри словно встряхнуло. Он заметил, как вокруг начали позёмкой закручиваться опавшие листья, потянулись тучи.

— Будто тогда, в ресторане, ты испугался, — буркнул Гарри, скрывая замешательство и стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо.

— А как ты думаешь? — с непонятной интонацией спросил Драко. Гарри удивленно поднял голову. Врет ведь?

— Что-то было непохоже, — без прошлой уверенности протянул он.

— Ты ведь не рассчитывал, что я сбегу в ужасе с криками спасите-помогите и размахивая руками? — неожиданно развеселился Драко. — Я же Малфой, конечно, было незаметно. Иначе пора менять фамилию, сдавать палочку и переезжать из мэнора в чулан Дурслей.

Гарри выдохнул сквозь зубы — и здесь нашёл повод задеть его. Открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Драко поднял вверх указательный палец и насторожился, прислушиваясь.

Гарри повертел головой — всё оставалось по-прежнему: насыпь на задворках отбойника с ржавыми вагонами, сваленные в кучу железки, слабо уловимые разговоры вдалеке.

— Что, Драко, что там? — шепотом спросил Гарри.

— Ты не чувствуешь разве? — удивился Драко, махнул рукой, чтобы Гарри следовал за ним, пригнувшись, пошел вдоль насыпи.

Гарри чувствовал прохладный ночной воздух, запах отработанного машинного масла, старого железа — он было до отвращения похож на кровь, немного дыма.

— Магический фон изменился. Как… — Драко пощелкал пальцами, — Как от кустарного артефакта. Ненаправленная магия, цепляет всё вокруг. Нет, не ощущаешь?

Гарри помотал головой, Драко нахмурился.

— Посмотрим, куда движется наш владелец бесценного сувенира?

— Ты останешься, — скомандовал Гарри. — Я проверю один, ты сидишь тихо и не высовываешься.

— Поттер, ты меня со своими аврорами не перепутал? А потом придут злые волки, и оставят рожки да ножки, — Драко быстро продвигался вперёд.

Он скрылся за насыпью, Гарри, выругавшись, полез следом. Тропинка петляла мимо железнодорожных путей, административных зданий и цехов, терялась в зарослях между отцепленными вагонами.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Гарри, затормозив перед спиной Драко. Тот молча отодвинулся в сторону, и он увидел, что через вал быстро приближался громила, с ног до головы покрытый шишками как шипами. Он миновал последние вагоны отбойника, подошёл к неприметному одноэтажному зданию едва больше будки и вдруг скрылся в стене.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о прокаженных? — напряжённо спросил Драко.

— Немного, — признался Гарри. — Так называют между собой тех, кто ходит в бар «Тентакула». Но я слышал, что, сколько их не проверяли, ничего противозаконного не обнаружили.

— Не обнаружили они, — передразнил Драко. — Мэнор тоже обыскивали, обыскивали, так и не смогли дообыскать.

— Малфой, — предостерегающе одёрнул его Гарри. Самое время выяснить, что Драко хранит в подвалах поместья мешок улик и запрещённых предметов.

— Расслабься, Поттер, сейчас не обо мне речь, — отмахнулся Драко. — Или соберись. Аврорат не всесилен. Либо кому-то выгодно закрывать глаза на заведения с сомнительной репутацией, но, заметь, я этого не утверждаю.

— Я вызову подмогу, и мы сами посмотрим, — предложил Гарри, старательно игнорируя издевательские выпады Малфоя.

— Ты чем меня слушал? — рассердился Драко. — Ты увидишь нечто среднее между Дырявым котлом, Тремя мётлами и зверинцем, и ничего больше.

Драко посмотрел на растерянное лицо Гарри, резко выдохнул:

— Теперь я склоняюсь к первой версии. Они зовут себя прокажёнными не из любви к красивым словам. Кому-то не повезло родиться от двух малосовместимых и не всегда разумных существ. Другие сами влезли, куда не следовало, или зелье не удалось. Полукровки, причём далеко не с людьми, изуродованные недоразвитые крылья, гноящиеся бубоны, оранжевая кожа, помесь пикси и кентавра, уродцы, калеки. Ладно, насчет помеси я приврал, но остальное так и есть.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Приходилось иметь дело, — рассеянно ответил Драко, вглядываясь в темноту. — И Люмосом не подсветишь. Интересные продавцы, щедрые покупатели, редкие вещицы.

— Почему их просто не закроют? Не возьмут под надзор? — возмутился Гарри, подавив злость на неразборчивость Драко в зародыше.

— Это же маги или дети магов, Поттер. Вряд ли волшебный мир воспримет такое спокойно. К тому же твоя подруга-активистка Грейнджер первая бросится на их защиту с Уложением о правах наперевес.

— Хорошо, — вынужденно согласился Гарри. — Мы оба не лезем на рожон, я отправлю Патронус, доложу обстановку, и Сэвидж определится.

— Время, герой, время! — нетерпеливо заметил Драко.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Пойти самим.

— Нет, — решительно отрезал Гарри. Не хватало тащить Драко непонятно куда, он и так сглупил, поддавшись эмоциям, дёрнул за собой Малфоя. Хорёк раздражал, бесил, его хотелось придушить своими руками, но он не имел права рисковать им. Хотя Драко и сам отлично с этим справлялся.

— Поздно, — с обманчивым спокойствием сказал Драко, Гарри присмотрелся к стене и увидел, как сквозь неё выходит тот же шишковатый. Достал из-за пазухи что-то мелкое, дрыгающееся, и оно вдруг выросло до человеческих размеров, став похожим на Хвоста.

Шишковатый постоял рядом с выросшим, и они оба неспешно направились в их сторону. Драко повернулся и тихо заметил, вынимая палочку:

— Долго думал, нас уже заметили, это не ваш Аврорат.

Он взмахнул палочкой. Гарри, не ожидавший подвоха, дернулся и почувствовал, как лицо стремительно опухает, будто в него вонзились сотни игл, и стекает вниз.

— А очки лучше убрать.

Драко дёрнул что-то на груди. Распухший язык не слушался, и Гарри с немым удивлением наблюдал единственным глазом, как Драко стремительно покрывался неровными пятнами чешуи, словно лишаем. Его лицо удлинилось, хищно вытянулось вперёд, волосы сбились к затылку, прижимаясь к голове и шее серебристым гребнем.

Выросший остановился, а шишковатый соскочил с насыпи, враждебно посмотрел на них. Драко наклонился совсем близко, неожиданно провёл холодным влажным носом по щеке. Гарри вздрогнул, отшатнулся от него, и Драко царапнул отросшими когтями его руку:

— Тихо, Поттер, не дёргайся. Сейчас мы парочка уродцев, решивших выползти на свет.

Под конец голос стал ниже, наполнился шипящими, свистящими звуками. Гарри не мог ответить, горло сдавливало, мешало дышать. Если они выберутся, Малфой ответит за свои выкрутасы.

С насыпи покатились камни.

— Заблудились? — с напором спросил шишковатый. Гарри попытался отодвинуться, Драко сжал его руку крепче:

— Ищем одно интересное место для развлечений.

Шишковатый цепко оглядел их:

— Ну пойдём, покажу. Без обид, на палочки придётся накинуть ограничитель. У нас ребята мирные, но пугливые.

Драко, на мгновение заколебавшись, протянул палочку, и шишковатый прошептал заклятье. Гарри с неохотой достал свою. Шишковатый проводил их до самой двери, коснулся её раскрытой ладонью и уверенно прошёл внутрь, как сквозь дым. Гарри шагнул следом. Внутри «Тентакула» расширялась, как палатка Уизли, он утонул в тёмном, пропитанном мешаниной запахов и звуков воздухе. Под потолком чадили капающие воском толстые свечи. С навыками уменьшения живых существ и артефактов здесь легко было спрятать целый корабль нелегалов.

— Осваивайтесь, мальчики, — подтолкнул их шишковатый, обдав смрадом гниения и йода. Драко огляделся и уверенно пошёл вперёд, не обращая внимания на других. Гарри спотыкался, не различая в сумраке чужих лап, ног, крыльев. Из-под стола к нему потянулось щупальце, ловко оплело ногу, Гарри задёргался, и позади крикнули:

— Ирма, фу, нехорошо.

Рядом засмеялись, кто-то громко чавкал.

На них оглядывались — чужаков здесь не любили и не ждали. Искажённые болезнями и проклятиями лица, морды, раздвоенные языки. Один из магов ловил стекающий глаз, ставил его на место, но тот снова выпадал. В потолок поднялся столб огня, по-совиному заухали.

— Похоже, мы им не нравимся, — заметил Драко, пробираясь к бару. — За нами следят точно не из вежливости.

Гарри оценил их положение, всё более внимательные взгляды. Полуживотные, полуптицы, чья кровь в них намешана?

— Они анимаги? — едва шевеля губами, невнятно спросил Гарри.

Драко мотнул головой.

— Но если немного подтолкнуть…

Трюмы, сумки-переноски, клетки, что проще, чем спрятаться среди себе подобных. Сердце колотилось в предчувствии скорой разгадки. Гарри был как гончая, напавшая на след, вот-вот, стоило лишь дотянуться.

— Что будете? — недружелюбно спросил бармен.

Гарри отшатнулся: глаза были совершенно чёрные, как нефть. Красная кожа бугрилась татуировками из шрамов.

— А что есть? — быстро собрался он, облокотился на стойку. Отечность сбивала, делала речь нечёткой, но уже не мешала говорить.

— Алкоголь, еда, комнаты, — отрывисто бросил бармен, кивнул кому-то за его спиной.

— Пора, — прошептал Драко на ухо, повиснув на нём всем шершавым телом.

Гарри дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая его.

— Что-то более редкое, не отсюда, — закинул Гарри удочку на пробу.

Бармен медленно усмехнулся, налил высокий стакан тёмного пива.

— Насколько редкое?

— Вызывай авроров, гриф, надо уходить, — зашипел Драко, Гарри наступил ему на ногу, чтобы не лез.

Положил на стол пять галлеонов, пододвинул под ладонью.

— Одна вещица, затерялась за пределами Британии.

— Такое не наливаю, — потерял к нему интерес бармен, отвлёкся на дрожащую, худую до истощения высокую ведьму.

— Поттер, очнись наконец! У него…

Гарри приподнял руку, бармен оценил блестящие монеты.

— … магическое зеркало. И совсем скоро он тебя разглядит, если ещё нет, — закончил Драко.

Бармен посмотрел в упор пугающе-чёрными глазами. Драко лизнул раздвоенным языком щёку Гарри, улыбнулся ему тонкими фиолетовыми губами.

Гарри щёлкнул пальцами, Патронус замерцал в воздухе. В то же мгновение бармен опустил взгляд на столешницу, в ней отражались они оба, сосредоточенные и замершие, как перед прыжком.

Драко прижал его крепче, загородил собой, и Гарри быстро надиктовал:

— Ватерлоо, здание за депо, класс опасности четвёртый.

Бармен швырнул в них заклинанием, Драко запустил на опережение стакан с пивом, пригнулся от летящего в него Круциатуса, крикнул:

— Я бы и на пятый не поскупился.

Гарри присел рядом, сгорбился, вытянул из рукава палочку, забыв про ограничитель. Заклинания ударили одновременно, вспыхнув жёлтым и зелёным, чары разлетелись, как искры, кого-то обожгло, под крышу взмыла огромная несуразная птица.

— Не наступите, не наступите же! — завизжали снизу, Гарри посмотрел под ноги. Маг ползал по полу, собирая неповоротливых, блестящих слизней.

Гарри нутром почуял опасность раньше, чем осознал её. Слизни взорвались, обжигая острыми внутренностями.

— Запасной выход, укрытие? — крикнул он, прикрывая Драко.

— Откуда я знаю?

Драко всё же зацепило, он зашипел от острой, резкой боли, с порезанного предплечья потекла кровь, и Гарри взмахнул палочкой, поднимая щиты. Атаковать из-под них он не сможет, и план разузнать о контрабанде изнутри провалился, но до прихода авроров сдержит нападающих. Если у тех нет чего-то помощнее, подумал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как среди прокажённых наметилось оживление.

— Они смогут пробить защиту? — спросил он у Драко. Тот принял обычный облик, сбросив чары, чтобы не тратить на них силы, и вливал в переливающуюся сферу магию из изящного кулона на потемневшей цепочке.

— Не представляю, что они накопили. Эх, такой канал накрылся!

Гарри заметил, как Драко побледнел. Амулет высасывал из него силы, отдавая щиту.

— Хватит, — нахмурился он. — Или отдай мне, я справлюсь.

— Ты купол держишь, вот и держи, — вяло оказался Драко.

Гарри судорожно искал способ выбраться. Что, если авроры их не найдут? Сэвидж говорил про маячки, но кто знает, какие сети накинул на них шишковатый.

— Отдай, сколько можешь. По команде, раз, два, — Драко закричал от напряжения. На счет «три» Гарри выплеснул силу в щит и оттолкнул его в прокажённых, как лесной пожар на сухостой. В этот момент со стороны двери раздался взрыв, резко пахнуло озоном от вспышки магии — «Тентакулу» защищали надёжно — и подвал заполнился аврорами.

***

— Поттер, ты Уложение для авроров забыл? — спросил Сэвидж, вытирая лоб платком — Ты для чего отпрашивался, одному по задворкам станции побродить? Еще и гражданского за собой потащил. А с вами, мистер Малфой, — ткнул он пальцем в Драко, — я отдельно поговорю.

Колдомедики с боем отдали Драко на допрос в Аврорат, он сидел с рукой на перевязи, заметно уставший, и от этого сильнее язвил, вскидывал голову и презрительно щурился.

— Ваше счастье, что у них обнаружили только слабые артефакты. Или несчастье — такая шумиха. Даже нападение при исполнении не пришьёшь. К журналистам не рыпаться, министр Шеклболт отправит на встречу секретаря.

Газетчиков провести не удалось, они быстро пронюхали, что в операции замечен Герой Британии, потребовали от него интервью, и Драко как не менее одиозное действующее лицо был вынужден присоединиться.

На пресс-конференции по итогам незапланированной операции Драко сверкал белозубой улыбкой и отшучивался на вопросы о сотрудничестве с Авроратом на постоянной основе.

— Вам мало того, что я, рискуя жизни, прихожу по первой же просьбе, вы хотите, чтобы я это делал по приказу?

Журналисты рассмеялись удачной шутке. Гарри благоразумно умолчал о том, каким образом Драко оказался на вокзале. Официальной версией осталось искреннее и незамутнённое желание Малфоя как специалиста по амулетам и артефактам помочь следствию в сложном и запутанном деле.

Сэвидж на камеру жал ему руку, старательно пытаясь делать вид, что он не проглотил лимон целиком.

Гарри проводил Драко до аппарационной.

— Спасибо тебе, — поблагодарил он. — И извини, что ли. Вряд ли твоим клиентам понравится, что ты в связке с Авроратом.

Гарри неожиданно для себя ощущал смутную вину за то, что втянул в расследование Драко. И за то, что не сумел вовремя оценить опасность, и за его пошатнувшуюся репутацию. Ему ли не знать, как щепетильно и кропотливо Драко выстраивал каналы и связи.

— Переживут, Поттер, — отмахнулся Драко. — Когда Малфои отказывались от звёздного часа в «Ежедневном пророке», а тут такая возможность.

В них влили по два фиала общеукрепляющего, крововосстанавливающего, но Драко выглядел серым и осунувшимся.

Его Драко. Больше не его. И впервые за прошедший год эта мысль отдавала горечью. От него не хотелось уходить, тянуло остаться, продлить их близость, понимание, синхронность. И пустой дом на Гриммо казался выстуженной ветром хижиной после тёплого очага. Он мог напроситься к Уизли — в Норе не откажут в приюте и разговорах. Пойти в паб с Симусом или остаться разбирать улики. Их и так допрашивали больше трёх часов, собирая воспоминания и догадки, но работа Аврората была в самом разгаре — «Тентакула» дала след, а не виновных.

— Помочь? — спросил Гарри про аппарацию.

— Сам доберусь, не маленький, — отказался Драко, широко зевнул и плотнее закутался в мантию. Перевязь мешала, он неловко управлялся одной рукой, но Гарри лишь уныло кивнул. Напрашиваться дальше становилось нелепым.

— Что же, увидимся, — криво улыбнулся он.

— Ага, меньше, чем через неделю, не успеешь соскучиться, — Драко снова зевнул, шагнул в камин. Гарри потёр живот ребром ладони, там, где болело. Наверное, съел что-то не то.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день отряд из Отдела по борьбе с незаконным использованием магии по срочному вызову выехал на окраину Лондона. Авроров подтянули позже — магловские дети наткнулись на брошенные за сараями бусы, целую связку, раздербанили на куски, и каждый фонил как волшебная палочка с повисшим заклятьем. Чудом не сдетонировали на чужое присутствие.

Гарри держал щиты, молясь всему пресвятому двору, пока с маленькой девочки снимали бусы. И чудом успел увернуться от разъярённой матери:

— Что вам надо от моей дочери! Отошли, отошли все! Я полицию вызвала! — она утащила заплакавшую от испуга девочку, осыпая их ругательствами и без конца оглядываясь.

— Неловко вышло, — почесал затылок Симус. — Я бы тоже не обрадовался толпе мужиков рядом с моим ребёнком.

После этого поставили антимагловский купол и до ночи ползали в размякшей грязи и мусоре, собирая бусины.

В отдел вернулись под конец дежурства, заглянула Гермиона, посмотрела на измазанного Рона. Тот поднял руку, наклонил голову к подмышке, скривился.

— Помыться бы. Товар сбросили по дороге, это и так понятно. Ни следов, ни свидетелей. Да и кого там опрашивать.

— Волшебники волнуются, — Гермиона плюнула на ладонь, попыталась стряхнуть грязь с формы Рона. — Если вы не раскроете дело или не докажете причастность магов из «Тентакулы», вам это так не спустят. Одно дело точечные преступления или поставки и нелегалы, которые вроде есть, но остальных не затрагивают, а другое – когда появилась угроза детям. Что они найдут в следующий раз? И Аврорат вместо расследования гоняет магов, и так лишённых полноценной жизни.

— Это только моя версия, — возразил Гарри. — Про прокажённых. Я могу ошибаться.

И Малфоя, подкинувшего идею с анимагами и отщепенцами. Основанная по большей части лишь на том, что прокажённые почему-то настолько не хотят видеть авроров у себя, что готовы испепелить Героя и разбираться с последствиями.

Гарри и сам понимал уязвимость своей теории. Утром он пролистал пергаменты со списками изъятого. Оборотка, следилки, несколько запрещенных вещей по мелочи. Для появления одиночного аврора в баре хватало, но как повод для облавы оставалось сомнительным. По всему выходило, что он по собственной инициативе вломился в «Тентакулу», напугал и так настороженно относящихся ко всем магов и вдобавок натравил на них отряд авроров, пользуясь служебным положением. И всё это без ведома Министерства, чем Шеклболт не постесняется воспользоваться, если дойдёт до широкой огласки.

— Герм, — вспомнил Гарри, — ты ведь одно время занималась генетическими проблемами магов.

— И говорила, что волосы и кожа Малфоя — признак не благородства, а вырождения, — наябедничал Рон.

— Так это когда было, — Гермиона нахмурилась, догадываясь, куда клонит Гарри: — Как раз они успели повзрослеть. Но ты же понимаешь, что никто не составляет списки…

— Уродцев, — подсказал Рон и развернул конфету. Гермиона скривилась. Рон пожал плечами: назвал вещи своими именами.

— Сделаю запрос в Мунго, скажу, что отслеживаю динамику.

— Пробьём их по архивам магических нарушений, — добавил Рон.

— А я побеседую с родственниками. Должны же они заметить, если что-то идёт не так, — закончил Гарри.

— Поверь мне, у этих с самого начала всё не так, — мрачно заметил Рон, стянул из хозяйственной сумки яблоко, обтёр о штаны. Гермиона поджала губы и осуждающе посмотрела на него.

— Тебе может повезти, и ты найдёшь зацепку. Или только спугнёшь и заставишь затаиться.

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Наложить одно на другое, как шифр и код, — Рон ударил ладонью о ладонь. — Схемы поставки и прокажённых.

— Магов с ограниченными или изменёнными возможностями, — настойчиво поправила Гермиона и мягко посоветовала: — Тебе нужен Драко. Лучше него об артефактах никто не расскажет. Может, он и сам далеко не всё видит и знает, но те, кто в курсе, совершенно точно не признаются тебе.

— Шли сову Малфою, — с набитым ртом добавил Рон. — Вы же вроде нормально общаетесь.

Гарри вспомнил недавнюю сцену в ресторане, то, как они оказались на задворках станции и подумал, что нормально — не совсем верное определение.

Он уныло кивнул, сомневаясь в успехе. Отправил записку Драко, плюнув на идею изложить свою просьбу в подробностях, нацарапал: «Надо посоветоваться, ответь, как сможешь». В конце концов, тот мог легко отказаться, вылив на него ведро язвительных комментариев.

***

В обед перед Гарри возник полупрозрачный дракон, меланхолично вильнул хвостом и с усталой насмешкой предложил:

— У меня как раз есть отличный повод встретиться. Помнишь, ты говорил, что будешь должен за «Тентакулу» и пресс-конференцию? Поужинаешь сегодня в мэноре и считай, что долг прощен.

Драко так завуалированно позвал его в поместье, что Гарри сначала не понял, чего он хочет. Оставить с Люциусом наедине?

Полупрозрачный дракон истаял. Вместо него прилетел пергамент от Гермионы: из Мунго сообщили, что список будет готов к вечеру, и миссис Грейнджер-Уизли может получить его любым удобным для неё способом, но больница — не совятня, а авроры здесь бывают регулярно.

Гарри свернул пергамент, сунул в карман и нашептал Патронусу:

— Подойди к камину.

Быстро свернул от кабинетов вглубь, там, где меньше пользовались аппарационными и была возможность поговорить без лишнего внимания.

От того, что Драко попросил подыграть ему, изобразить безоблачное замужество, и, значит, соврал, не покидал их дом, стало вдруг хорошо и спокойно. А потом Гарри вспомнил медлительность дракона и его выхолощенный голос.

Он наклонился к решетке, позвал на пробу:

— Драко, ты здесь?

— Если хотел отказаться, отправил бы письмо и не дёргал лишний раз, — желчно ответил Малфой. — Или совсем перо держать разучился? Аврорам это без надобности?

— Нет, не хотел, — удивился сбитый с толку Гарри. Драко помолчал.

— Извини. Плохой день, я зря на тебя сорвался.

Драко вздохнул, и Гарри ясно увидел, как он трёт лицо ладонями, разгоняя усталость и налипшую грязь чужих эмоций и слов.

Гарри вздрогнул от острой боли в ладони и только заметил, что с силой сжимает каминную решетку. Отдёрнул руку, замахал, чтобы не саднило.

Драко кто-то окликнул.

— Иду, — крикнул он в сторону и сосредоточенно спросил: — Тогда встретимся в мэноре?

— Я тебя заберу. Ты в Мунго? — где ещё Драко так выматывался? Расщепится к Мордреду в таком состоянии.

Гарри бесцельно побродил по коридорам Мунго, старательно обходя то крыло, где им приходилось бывать по направлению Визенгамота. Достал сложенный пергамент и решительно постучался к Сметвику.

— А, старший аврор, — протянул тот, мельком оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь. — Бежать спасать или можно дозаполнить больничные карты?

—У вас разве нет самопишущих перьев?

— Самопишущих? — не поднимая головы, повторил за ним Сметвик. — В следующий раз я доверю ваш диагноз и лечение такому перу, и посмотрю, что из этого выйдет. Так вы по делу или узнать, как у меня дела?

— По делу, — быстро согласился Гарри и сел напротив. — Мне нужен этот список.

Сметвик посмотрел на него поверх очков, придвинул пергамент к себе ближе.

— Да, миссиc Грейнджер в своё время интересовал вопрос генетической мутации среди волшебников. Она считала, — Сметвик подошёл к шкафу, отворил палочкой запертый заклятьем замок, — что чистота крови ведёт к вырождению магов, а не усилению их способностей. Но её ожидания не оправдались. Иначе не стоило бы выбирать Уизли.

Сметвик отдал Гарри свиток.

— Мутация у волшебников гораздо чаще связана со смешением видов. И, как вы понимаете, в этом случае обращение в Мунго является нашей заслугой и своеобразным рейтингом доверия, а не повсеместной практикой. Особенно если вы помните, как Тёмный лорд относился к любым проявлениям нечистой крови, неудивительно, что даже влиятельные волшебники стремились спрятать своих особенных родственников. Были месяцы, когда ко мне не приходило ни одного мага с явно выраженными изменениями. Кого-то мы успеваем отследить среди новорожденных, но здесь тоже доля случая.

— Где же они лечатся?

— Нигде? Ходят слухи, что Август Сепсис оказывает им услуги такого рода, но не берусь утверждать. Я давно с ним не виделся. Так что держите ваш список и передавайте привет миссис Грейнджер, если это действительно интересует её.

Сметвик внимательно посмотрел на Гарри поверх очков, и он решил не юлить:

— Наш разговор останется в тайне?

— Конечно, старший аврор или мистер Поттер, в качестве кого вы ко мне явились? Пока меня не спросят, я буду молчать.

Гарри спустился на этаж ниже, наткнулся на Драко. Тот курил, быстро и глубоко затягиваясь тлеющей магловской сигаретой. Гарри собрался, готовый защищать, выручать и вытаскивать — дело было плохо.

Малфой курил, когда ещё не сдавался, но уже держался на злом, разрушительном упрямстве, и это было хуже, чем если бы он язвил и ругался. Такого Драко хотелось утащить в их дом, завернуть в одеяло и отпаивать горячим чаем пополам с ромом, пока на бледных щеках не появится румянец и ввалившиеся глаза перестанут пугать стеклянной неподвижностью. Гарри так и делал в первые годы, до того, как появилось столько дел в Аврорате, частые дежурства, и когда у него оставались силы.

Гарри припомнил сводку за сегодня — ничего особенного, города не шли ко дну, в небе не висела Мортморде. Что тогда?

— Малфой? — позвал он на пробу.

— А, гриф, — Драко затушил сигарету о подоконник, палочкой развеял следы дыма и грязь от пепла. — Я начал беспокоиться, что ты снова передумал.

—Я же не отказывался, — возмутился Гарри, и не успел среагировать, когда Драко резко дёрнул его на себя и активировал порт-ключ.

— А нормально нельзя было? — он отряхнулся от травы, снял с формы пожухлый лист.

— Беру пример с героев, — отрезал Драко, прищурившись, оглядел парк в мэноре, медленно вдохнул, грудь поднялась и опала. — И нормально долго, не хочу никого видеть.

— Теперь расскажешь? – попросил Гарри.

Драко несколько метров прошёл рядом молча, сорвал травину, пожевал её. Волосы золотились на солнце, и сам он, прямой, жилистый, был слишком близко. Непозволительно рядом.

— Мне сегодня пришла в голову странная мысль, — Драко остановился на краю небольшого озера, запрокинул голову, засунув руки в карманы, — Не зря ли я отказываюсь докладывать Министерству обо всех заказчиках. Сохраняю тайну, уважаю интересы и прочий коммерческий этикет. Глядишь, и Аврорат стал бы спокойнее на меня смотреть, и статистика бы улучшилась. Правда, наверняка зацепит и тех, кто совершенно не при чём, но ведь это мелочи.

Гарри слушал его, не перебивая.

— Что всё-таки случилось?

— А случилась, гриф, одна сказочка, ничего нового. Влюблённый и не самый умный юноша решил, что гораздо проще настроить на предмет своей страсти неразрывные узы или упросить сварить амортенцию, хотя всем известно, что я не занимаюсь зельями, но вдруг, чем добиваться руки, сердца и согласия родителей девушки обычным путём. Не поверишь, я отказался. Мало того, что отказался, на всякий случай поведал эту занимательную историю его родителям. Пусть, думаю, удивятся вместе со мной. Но родители находчивого юноши оказались маглами, и, конечно, удивились, но больше тому, что взрослый дядя верит в такую дичь.

На этом, увы, юноша своих попыток очаровать возлюбленную не оставил и решил найти не столь разборчивого поставщика сам. Как ты понимаешь, всё закончилось отравлением и Мунго. Мальчишка то ли пытался вылечиться сам, то ли магловские врачи постарались, родители толком не могли ничего объяснить, и хорошо, что притащили к нам, видимо, был опыт. Но поволноваться он нас заставил: пульс уже не прощупывался. А тем же вечером к нам поступила ещё одна пациентка с отравлением. Та самая возлюбленная, узнав о трагической судьбе юноши, не стала разбираться, дожидаться или что делают нормальные люди в таких случаях, а решила последовать за ним. И ей это, Мордредовы детки, почти удалось. Пищевод собирали из подручных средств и магии.

— Драко...

— Самое время порадоваться, что ты, Поттер, — не дал ему вставить слово Драко, — не склонен к сантиментам и точно не пойдёшь травиться, вешаться или топиться из-за нашего расставания. Хотя, веришь, порой мне очень хотелось, чтобы ты именно так и сделал.

Гарри хмыкнул в ответ, принимая шутку.

— И вот я в замешательстве. Вряд ли бы Кингсли помчался с отрядом авроров наперевес, чтобы образумить идиота. Но я всё думаю, а мог ли я что-то изменить? Не знаю, там, запереть деток в подвале мэнора, чтобы они могли весело и не так кровопролитно провести время. Наложить Петрификус Тоталус, организовать душеспасительную беседу, в конце концов. А я повёл себя как обычный посторонний мудак.

— Мордред, — выдохнул Гарри. Когда Драко сжирал себя, не проглатывая, он мог только держать его руками, губами, своими теплом и силой, а теперь у него и этого не было. И он лишь смотрел, как тот раздирает себя на части, корит за чужой выбор.

— У нас не было детства, — сказал Драко совершенно иначе. Негромко и глубоко, как тёмная, тягучая вода. — Ты рос сиротой с ежегодной программой приключений, у меня были свои развлечения. Наследник, боящийся ступить шаг в сторону, чтобы не разгневать отца. Даже в Хоге не находилось спасения от его глаз, Снейп пас надёжно. А хотелось доказать, что я лучше, что достоин зваться Малфоем. Потом началась война, и надежды, амбиции, какие-то подростковые мечты, всё оказалось вывернутым наизнанку. Мехом наружу. Но мы не выбирали этот путь. Нас бросили, как котят, кто выплывет, тот молодец. Если с берега не добьют веслом. Мы и рады были стараться, барахтались, у кого громче получается и больше брызг. Но у них столько времени в запасе. Гарри, зачем?

Вода мелко серебрилась на солнце, у берега трава заходила в озеро, крякали утки, чуть дальше начинался протоптанный пологий спуск, покачивалась лодка. Кто здесь плавает?

Гарри подумал, что ему не нужно ни вешаться, ни топиться, его жизнь и так застыла на одной долгой ноте, диссонансном аккорде, будто струны режут ножом. Когда-то у него были работа, Драко, нечастые встречи с друзьями, дом, куда хотелось возвращаться. Теперь его дни снова вращались вокруг Аврората и Малфоя. Что останется после развода? Только работа.

Гарри вдруг понял, почему Драко позвал его сегодня. Не из-за ужина в мэноре или желания скрыть правду об их разводе от Малфоев-старших. Ему нужен был именно он, Гарри, его молчаливое понимание. Год назад Гарри обнял бы его, спрятал в своих руках, поцеловал тонкую кожу век. Сейчас Драко стоял у озера, тонкий, высокий, напряженный, как струна, и совершено одинокий. Гарри потянулся к нему, потому что так не должно быть, всё неправильно, и потерянный, потерявшийся в своей вине Драко, и то, что Гарри не может ничего сделать.

— Ты не сказал родителям, — Гарри не спрашивал, он и так знал ответ.

— Нет, — медленно помотал головой Драко. — У меня осталось воспоминание из детства, обрывок, как колдография. Я бегу по коридору, у меня были смешные шорты до колена, белые гольфы, рубашка с рюшами и сандалии. Они громко шлёпали по деревянному полу, и я старался наступить так, чтобы звук был сильнее. Навстречу идёт мама, и я обнимаю её, утыкаюсь в живот, и она пахнет домом, духами, цветами, так привычно и всё равно немного иначе, по-взрослому. Она прижимает меня к себе, и я чувствую себя таким защищённым, счастливым, и всё правильно и надёжно. А потом в поместье пришёл Тёмный лорд, и мне пришлось выбирать между совестью и семьёй. И как ты понимаешь, семья значительно перевешивала. Я не считал, что оберегаю их, или что-то пафосное в этом роде. Не до того было. Только огромная чёрная пропасть, холод и неприкаянность, что ли. Когда больше нет дома. И, знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, сколько трусости, а сколько желания защитить в том, чтобы не рассказывать всю правду.

Драко стоял, отвернувшись к пруду, у берега с плеском вынырнула и вновь ушла на глубину рыба. Гарри посмотрел на его спрятанные в карманы мантии руки и, решившись, втиснул свои пальцы, переплетая с его. У Драко были тёплые, сухие руки. Он слабо сжал в ответ, и Гарри промолчал, чтобы не разрушить неосторожным движением хрупкий момент. Перстень со змеёй давно сменил фамильный герб Малфоев, а на безымянном оставалось обручальное кольцо.

— Приятно видеть единение влюблённых, — раздалось позади, Драко отпрыгнул, словно они делали что-то непристойное. Люциус подошёл ближе, остановился рядом:

— Осенью здесь особенно красиво. Приедете на Хэллоуин?

Гарри замялся, обернулся к Драко за поддержкой, тот смотрел в сторону с тем самым отрешенным выражением, которое давно перестало его обманывать.

— Постараемся, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.

— Что же, не буду мешать. Драко, Гарри, мы с мамой ждём вас.

Люциус ушёл по вымощенной камнем тропинке, постукивая тростью, сбив внезапную, неловкую звенящую откровенность между ними и мрачный настрой.

— Ты везунчик, Поттер, — рассмеялся вдруг Драко, потёр лицо ладонями. — Теперь у меня нет шансов отказаться помочь тебе.

***

Ужины в Малфой-мэноре начинались в семь. Выходил Люциус, опираясь на трость, ставшую ещё более зловещей после того, как она побывала в руках Волдеморта. Спускалась Нарцисса. Гарри судорожно пытался вспомнить правила этикета и под насмешливыми взглядами Малфоев — старшего и младшего — каждый раз тайком подглядывал, какую вилку они возьмут. Поддерживал разговоры ни о чём, делал вид, что не понимает расспросов Люциуса о делах Аврората и в конце с облегчением благодарил Нарциссу за ужин, раскланиваясь до следующего раза.

Камин в комнате Драко был настроен на единственный переход — их дом в Хэмпстеде. Драко вышел первым, скинул ботинки, домовой эльф проворно убрал их на обувную стойку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что моё общение ограничивается посредниками? Даже если в твоём списке преступник на преступнике, я могу никогда об этом не узнать. — Драко в носках прошлёпал на кухню, зашумел водой.

Гарри разулся и потянулся следом.

— Я думал, ты сегодня не готов обсуждать расследование.

— Как только Малфои из-за трепетной нервной системы будут не в состоянии работать, смело ставь крест на роде.

Драко понюхал заварку, бросил в чайник. Гарри сжал пальцы в кулаки, расправил обратно, заранее предвидя реакцию Драко.

— Как ты начал этим заниматься? Когда? Когда мы ещё жили вместе?

— Чем, Поттер? — утомлённо спросил Драко, словно после часового допроса в Аврорате. — Я ни разу не продал ни одного артефакта или зелья, которое способно серьёзно навредить, если ты об этом. Хотя иногда предлагали такие вещи, что я предпочитал их купить и спрятать от греха подальше, лишь бы не досталось другим. Изначально моей целью было собрать разворованные кладовые Малфой-мэнора и Блэков. Отлавливал семейные артефакты близкокровных нам родов. Что ещё? Когда? А ты уже забыл, как доставал мне порт-ключ в Южную Америку или подкидывал мои посылки в аврорскую почту? Ничего противозаконного, за отдельную плату и с полной проверкой, но другими каналами это было едва реально.

— Я никогда не думал об этом, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Потому что в большинстве случаев ты даже не интересовался, что я делаю и зачем, — с тщательно выверенным равнодушием заметил Драко, залил заварку кипятком.

— Неправда! Я доверял тебе!

Драко, не глядя, скривился, поставил на стол две кружки.

— Ладно, теперь дело прошлое. Давай свой список, — Гарри протянул пергамент. Драко вчитался, между бровями залегли две морщины.

— Аттвуд, Додсон, Хокинз… О них слышал, но по другому поводу, не сталкивался, не в курсе, этого первый раз вижу. Розье? У Аврелия есть дети? Не знал. Липман, Уоррен, где ты их набрал? Шафик — милейший человек, даже не замечал у него никаких отклонений. Если мы о нём, имя не спрашивал. Растит свои травки, пасет овец, держит хрупа. Как-то заказывал у него зелья, делает небыстро, но качественно, строго по рецепту. И мясо продаёт неплохое. Джоунз, Керк… Ты явно переоцениваешь мои связи в тёмной Британии. Шекпи мимо. А, нет, был такой, он смешно рассказывал о том, что дружит с сыном самого Сивого. Дорого бы отдал, чтобы увидеть, кто добровольно лёг под Сивого, да ещё и понёс от него. Он, кстати, отлавливает камуфлори и стрижёт шерсть для плащей-невидимок, но ничего противозаконного. Селвин? Вот бы показать это Амбридж и посмотреть на её лицо. Что у него, пух, перья, чешуя, жабры?

— Драко, — Гарри помялся: вечер неприятных разговоров не спешил заканчиваться. — Мне не надо просить тебя оставить эту информацию в тайне и не пользоваться ею?

Драко выгнул брови и опустил руки. Пергамент плавно отлетел на середину стола.

— Поттер, твои подозрения меня умиляют. Сначала ты тащишь меня к журналистам, где я на весь магический мир заявляю о том, что сотрудничаю с Авроратом и сдаю своих по первому щелчку, потом просишь раскрыть свои налаженные потом, кровью и галлеонами каналы, а теперь интересуешься, не рассчитываю ли я это сделать в свою пользу? Нет, как минимум, искренне надеюсь не слишком прогореть.

— Зачем тогда ты мне помогаешь?

— Спроси что-нибудь полегче, гриф, — Драко дёрнул список на себя. — Возможно, не хочу видеть детей, хлещущих подпольные зелья. Ты же не рассчитывал услышать, что из любви к тебе?

Драко прищурился, скривил губы в подобии усмешки, и Гарри прижал ладонь к груди, делая вид, что его сердце разбито.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри оббил сапоги о порог и толкнул дверь. Отыскать зацепку было труднее, чем найти проныря в осеннем золотом лесу. Шафик встретил его хмуро и без настороженности. Обветренное лицо, руки с узловатыми пальцами, простая добротная одежда — он больше походил на фермера, чем на мага.

— Мне присылают сову, я смотрю, что могу сделать, — Гарри шёл с ним шаг в шаг по густой траве, рядом бежал хруп, прижимая к задним лапам купированный хвост. — Называю свою цену. Есть те, кто обращается постоянно, появляются новые.

Шафик довёл его до пасеки, закрыл лицо сеткой, поднял клешнями рамку, по сотам ползали пчёлы. Гарри остался поодаль, дожидаясь, когда он закончит.

— Где вы лечитесь? В Мунго?

Шафик посмотрел на него из-под густых, низко нависших бровей.

— Я маг, обычные болезни ко мне не липнут. Если что-то серьёзное, помогаю себе сам.

— В чём тогда ваша мутация?

Шафик молча стянул брезентовую варежку. Пальцы срослись между собой в неровную рогатину, и только большой находился отдельно, на своём месте.

— Простите, — извинился Гарри. Шафик тяжело повёл плечом.

— У семьи такого нет, меня одного зацепило. Вторая нормальная. Я не жалуюсь, привык, но помочь мне вам нечем.

Гарри кивнул, до аппарационного барьера расстилалось заросшее травой поле и мелкий кустарник, хоть метлу проси.

Остальные поиски были столь же безуспешными. Он обнаружил сундук со скорлупой яиц окками у Додсона, по мелочи нашёл у других, кто-то хмуро молчал, словно на допросе, другие признавались во всём и сразу, и Гарри с серьёзным лицом записывал их незначительные нарушения. Выгреб незарегистрированную отраву у Керка, тот заливал мешки слезами и уверял, что она против гномов и глыбок.

Гарри растёр комок между пальцев, принюхался.

— Вот это против глыбок? Им венгерского хвосторога можно убить.

Керк снова зарыдал, закружил по комнате, подволакивая несуразно длинные тощие руки. Гарри на инстинктах успел увернуться от Империо, кинулся в ответ Ступефаем и Экспеллиармусом.

— А на аврора нападать нехорошо, — заметил поучительно, скручивая обездвиженного Керка.

В камере тот опять лил слёзы и ничего толком не рассказывал даже под Веритасерумом.

— Глухо, — Рон бросил перед Гарри запись допроса. — Тут не знает, там не помнит, здесь то ли оглушили Конфундусом, то ли посредник был под обороткой. К врачу он не ходит, мучается сам. Что у него за мутация? Слёзное недержание?

— Изменение костного скелета, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Недоптица, недочеловек.

По архивам Аврората проходил только один из Селвинов, но он давно и надёжно сидел в Азбакане. Поиски в Отделах незаконного использования магии и артефактов тоже не дали ощутимого результата. Несколько человек, которые числились у них в нарушителях, привлекались так давно и по столь несущественным поводам, что ловить там было нечего.

Об Августе Сепсисе никто не слышал, словно он испарился. Родственники жили в Ирландии, Сэвидж безропотно отдал порт-ключ, постучал пальцем по календарю. Мать Августа открыла дверь с неохотой, так и оставила небольшую щель на цепочке.

— Я бы и разговаривать с вашей братией не стала, но ты, Гарри, хороший парень. Мне о тебе старая Марта рассказывала, а она знала толк в людях. Но Августа ты зря здесь ищешь. Он всегда был необычным мальчиком. В детстве сбежал к маглам, отец его нашёл и выпорол. Потом наоборот ударился в магию, чуть ли не в мистику. Навещал редко, не видели по несколько лет. Раз был с девушкой, странной такой. Она всё принюхивалась, водила носом и ступала странно. Как животное, кошка там или собака. Но я молчала, и отцу сказала, чтобы своё мнение держал при себе. А потом ещё приезжал, уже с парнем. Тот наоборот коренастый, крепкий, высокий, и воняло от него, прости Мерлин.

— Как от пса?

— Да… Откуда ты знаешь?

— Догадался. Спасибо, миссис Сепсис.

— Ты если увидишь, передай, что мы его ждём. И чтобы глупости не делал, а то отец всыплет! — крикнула она вдогонку.

***

— Как твоё расследование? — Рон завалился на стул напротив, скрестил ноги на столе, развернул леденец, подкинул, пытаясь поймать ртом. Тот упал мимо. — Сэвидж нервничает. Наши днюют и ночуют по портам и вокзалам. Стало потише, но как-то опасно.

— Я и сам нервничаю. Везде пусто, прокажённые оказались чуть ли не самыми законопослушными магами, — Гарри потянулся, разминая спину. Он поменялся дежурствами, высвободил себе три дня на безрезультатные поиски. Встряхнулся, вытаращил глаза, разгоняя сонливость.

— Бодрящее осталось? Кинешь в меня?

Рон наклонился к ящикам, пошарил в столе.

— Лучше бы ты выспался. И в пятницу собираемся, помнишь? Лови, — бросил бутылёк Рон.

— Что на этот раз? 

— День рождения у Розы, эй!

— Чёрт, прости Рон. Совсем замотался, — Гарри потёр лицо ладонями, поймал себя на том, что копирует Драко, резко и шумно выдохнул. — Что дарить?

— Да хоть себя целиком принеси, — с сомнением протянул Рон. — Когда вы отжигали с Малфоем, я думал, скорей бы угомонились, но без него ты стал только хуже выглядеть.

— Хочешь сказать, в моём возрасте ничего не идёт на пользу? — через силу улыбнулся Гарри, выпил бодрящее в один глоток.

— Давай заканчивай с таким настроением. Подари Розе весёлого коняшку дядю Поттера и золотое руно.

— Совсем золотое? — нахмурился Гарри, прикидывая, где ему успеют за два дня сделать.

Рон посмотрел на него, как на Фреда, когда он творит дичь в надежде, что получится смешно.

— В магазинах игрушек продаётся, в девчачьем отделе. Гермиона уже купила за тебя.

***

Тот же высокий длинный носатый мужик с зализанными набок волосами встретил его у стойки привет-ведьмы.

— Там заперто, — остановил он Гарри.

— К сожалению, целитель сегодня в отъезде, срочный вызов. Но она передала вам это, — привет-ведьма пододвинула запечатанный сургучом свиток. Гарри взял его первым, вскрыл печать, и на ладонь вывалился брелок с позолоченной шишкой в металлическом ободке. Драко бесцеремонно заглянул ему через плечо, читая письмо: 

«...держите в руках порт-ключ, — Гарри снова посмотрел на брелок в ладони. — Это и будет вашим заданием. Для более ясных результатов я бы рекомендовала закончить срочные дела, но не затягивать с перемещением. Дальнейшие инструкции ждут вас на месте».

— И подпись, — растерянно добавил Гарри, перевернул свиток, словно надеясь прочесть что-то разъясняющее странное послание на обороте. Драко, нахмурившись, стоял, прикасаясь грудью к его спине. Опомнившись, он отпрянул, бросил быстрый взгляд на привет-ведьму, но та делала вид, что не замечает их.

Драко махнул, чтобы Гарри шёл за ним, остановился за углом:

— Я так понимаю, отказаться от этого сомнительного приключения мы не можем, — Гарри хотел огрызнуться, что идея оказаться Мерлин знает где ему тоже не нравится, но Драко перебил его: — И пассаж о законченных делах наводит на размышления.

— Ты же не думаешь, что... — не закончил Гарри. В разгар расследования специалиста по артефактам и пока единственный источник информации Гарри и его самого отправляют в место, о котором никто не знает. Если записку оставила медиведьма, а не кто-то другой. 

— Можем отказаться, — предложил Гарри.

— И проходить всё заново?

Гарри неловко дёрнул плечом — как знаешь. За себя он не боялся, враг всегда найдёт, как достать, и лучше встретиться, когда он готов к нападению. Но рисковать Драко не хотелось.

— Придётся сгонять в мэнор, прихватить парочку артефактов на всякий непредвиденный случай.

— Разве ты там не живёшь? — подначил Гарри.

Драко передразнил его, и носатый мужик показал язык.

Через час они перенеслись по порт-ключу в одноэтажный дом. Гарри, выставив палочку, обошёл его, заглянул в кухню, туалет, кладовки. Деревянные стены, добротная массивная мебель, камин, сложенные горкой дрова, заполненный холодильник, книги и безделушки на полках. Заглянул в окна — заснеженные сосны на склонах и ни одного жилья вокруг. Толкнул входную дверь и в замешательстве уставился на неё.

— Что там? — спросил из-за спины Драко. Он успел бросить свои вещи в спальне и теперь методично перебирал мелочи, которыми был заставлен дом.

— Заперто, — Гарри подёргал ручку снова, поискал замок. Безрезультатно.

— Поттер, — позвал Драко. Гарри обернулся, тот держал в руках очередной пергамент.

— Только не говори, что там новая записка.

— «...магия и аппарация не работают, вы не сможете выйти, пока не будете готовы к этому». Гриф, скажи мне, как перед алтарём, ты не испытываешь внезапного желания отсюда сбежать?

Гарри перехватил пергамент, перечитал сам.

— Ничего не понимаю. Зачем ей это?

— Мерлин ведает. Но точно знаю, что кто-то из нас явно не готов покидать дом, — Драко сел на кровать, лёг навзничь и раскинул руки в стороны. — И раз это не я, значит…

— Малфой, два дня до того, как Сэвидж и Шеклболт сожрут меня без соли и масла. Как ты думаешь, есть время на отдых в горном шале?

— Но это же не из-за меня дверь не открывается, — издевательски плавно повторил Драко. Гарри в один прыжок достал его, дёрнул за ногу, стаскивая с кровати. Драко вцепился в покрывало.

— Лучше заткнись, Малфой! Мы тут заперты и неизвестно насколько.

— Почему неизвестно? — выгнул бровь Драко, подтягиваясь выше, и Гарри от души ударил его.

Драко дёрнулся в сторону, кулак скользнул по скуле, они завозились, утыкаясь друг в друга коленями и локтями.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — Гарри пытался давить не в полную силу, но ярость подхлёстывала мстить, задеть, сделать больно.

— А ты ударь и полегчает! Ты же аврор, всё решает сила, — Драко тяжело дышал, сопротивляясь его захвату.

— Зато ты слишком ловко управляешься со словами, — Гарри заставил себя разжать руки, оттолкнулся от кровати и упал рядом.

— Почему ты это делаешь? Злишь, провоцируешь меня? — сердце колотилось, Гарри приложил ладонь к груди, рёбра с одной стороны ныли от ловкого тычка.

Драко вздохнул, ответил, когда Гарри уже не ждал:

— Потому что я до сих пор обижен на тебя. За то, что всё оказалось не таким, как я надеялся. Наш брак, ты, я.

— Ты меня устраивал, — возразил Гарри. Драко повернул к нему голову и едва уловимо грустно улыбнулся.

Гарри сел, расправил покрывало, чтобы себя занять, отвлечь, спросил: 

— Ты отправил список, задание на прошлый раз?

— Это ты так завуалированно хочешь уточнить, нашёл ли я в тебе что-то хорошее? — фыркнул Драко, поднялся рядом и толкнул его плечом: — Не расстраивайся, Поттер, ещё не всё потеряно. В конце концов, я же когда-то выходил за тебя замуж. Добровольно, без принуждения, давления, магического обязательства и прочего, позволяющего усомниться в моих намерениях и выборе.

— Я тоже, — невпопад ответил Гарри вполоборота. Драко вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Тоже написал, ну, о тебе.

— Даже не буду выклянчивать этот без сомнения бесценный опус.

— Не хочешь прочитать?

— Боюсь, цена окажется непомерной.

Драко смотрел прямо в глаза, без тени былой усмешки, фальшивой надменности. И Гарри прошило болезненной смесью нежности, возбуждения, горечи, тоски, обиды. Почему всё так вышло?

— Если бы я знал, Поттер, если бы я знал, — Драко сдвинул руку или Гарри подался навстречу, их пальцы соприкоснулись, едва ощутимо, кожа к коже, и хотелось сжать их плотнее. Не как любовнику, как другу, которым он и был, оставался, несмотря ни на что.

Гарри не решился. Слишком живо и остро, как дотрагиваться до открытой раны. Он поднялся, подошёл к камину, сложил дрова и принялся разжигать огонь. Тот легко разгорелся из скомканной бумаги, облизал сухое дерево. Отсветы ложились на пол, стены, мебель. И Гарри только тогда понял, что произнёс свой вопрос вслух.

Легли по разные стороны кровати, но под утро камин прогорел, дом остыл, и Драко подкатился ближе, прислонился спиной. Гарри в полудрёме прижал его к себе и, резко проснувшись, осторожно отодвинулся.

Драко и так лежал слишком близко. Гарри чувствовал даже не тепло, а его самого рядом. Осязал. Подумал, что близость давно не была такой волнующей. Стёрлась за то время, что они проводили вместе. Не столько от времени, как от возможности касаться, быть любовниками. А теперь снова будоражила. Некстати вспомнил про секс, Драко идеально совпадал с ним, лучший любовник — для Гарри. Открытый и податливый, Требовательный и капризный.

Не сразу, куда там, первый раз Гарри задыхался от одной лишь мысли, что прикасается к Драко, от его рук, под его ладонями — слишком много ощущений. Если бы Гарри был наполненным шаром, он давно лопнул от переизбытка чувств. Потом Драко научился играть с ним, Гарри лежал на кровати, как неподвижная принцесса, его трясло и поднимало вверх от ощущений. Тонул в них, забывая, что может двигаться. Драко медленно вылизывал его дразнящими прикосновениями языка, лениво ласкал, поднимался на руках, накатывался на него, как волна. Гарри крупно вздрагивал под его губами. И Драко так же медленно опускался, скользил волосами, вёл носом, и только после — уверенно и легко — губами, и снова отходил, как отлив, ниже. Гарри выдыхал с долгим стоном, так, что оставался лишь воздух, на голос не хватало сил, себя, всё забирал Драко. 

Гарри вскочил с кровати, вылетел в гостиную, закружил, цепляясь за привычное, приземлённое. Как его вынесло в мечты о почти бывшем муже? Он прошёл коридор, толкнул дверь на улицу, упал на колени в снег.

Дверь грохнула о стену. Гарри вытер горящее лицо, кожу обожгло холодом. Воспоминания хлынули, словно прорвалась плотина. Он помнил, как Драко скрывался за головой, касался одними лишь пальцами, говорил невзначай об общем, чужом, ненужном. Гарри пытался сосредоточиться — Драко не разрешал отвлекаться, закрывать глаза. А сам дразнил его соски, мял, оттягивал. Гарри мелко подавался бёдрами вверх, облизывал пересохшие губы.

Гарри обречённо застонал, уставился на тёмно-зелёные, покрытые сугробами ели. Ощупал снег вокруг и поднялся, оглядываясь.

— Драко, замок открылся! — закричал он, бросившись в дом. — Слышишь? 

— Тебя трудно не услышать, весь лес перебудил, — Драко сидел на кровати, сонно тёр лицо. Откинул одеяло, неторопливо спустил ноги на пол, выпрямился, потянулся вверх. И Гарри вдруг с отчетливой, ужасающей ясностью понял, насколько он воспринимает Драко частью себя в любое мгновение, которое они не ссорятся. Когда Драко не выводит его из себя своими колкими, ядовитыми замечаниями, не провоцирует.

Скоро всё закончится, в который раз повторил себе Гарри. На ковре остались белые следы.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри, извиняясь за опоздание, влетел в Министерство, сбросил заполненные по горе-нарушителям свитки на Отдел незаконного использования магии, пусть разбираются. Заглянул Сэвидж:

— Поттер, зайди ко мне.

Гарри похлопал по карманам, прихватил палочку под сочувствующим взглядом Рона.

— Сутки, Гарри, — тяжело уронил Сэвидж. — Я и так очень медленно моргал, делая вид, что не замечаю твоих отлучек, самоуправства и сомнительных решений. Сколько можно врать прессе и держать общественность в неведении? Выполненный план по выявлению нарушений для другого Отдела, конечно, похвален, но ты либо занимайся своей работой, либо будь готов понести ответственность.

Гарри покорно соглашался, гадая, означает ли это полный карт-бланш на сутки или недвусмысленный приказ собирать тёплые вещи в Азбакан. За неимением лучшего он прошерстил архивные дела, надеясь найти схожие преступления, залез в медицинскую часть, где работа Аврората и целителей пересекалась. После нескольких часов расшифровки клинописи допросов перед глазами плыло. 

Вопиллер Джинни напомнил про день рождения Розы, и Гарри, проклиная ускользающее время, аппарировал к Уизли. 

Гермиона открыла дверь, поцеловала его в щёку, сунула в руки свёрток:

— На, подаришь.

— Спасибо, — шепнул ей Гарри.

Подбежала Роза в алом платье с пышными юбками, закружилась, с удовольствием показывая, как бабочки складывают и расправляют на них крылья. Гарри достал из-за спины два букета:  
— Прекрасной имениннице и её не менее очаровательной маме.   
Гермиона закатила глаза, Роза захлопала в ладоши.

Он поднялся с колен, и в груди ёкнуло: у камина стоял Драко. Разговаривал, покачивал бокалом шампанского на тонкой ножке, смеялся. Гарри забыл, что встретит его. Уизли незаметно стали их общими друзьями, а судья говорил, что придется делить только портреты.

— Всё сложно, да? — понимающе спросила Гермиона, глядя в ту же сторону.

— Как на лестнице в Хоге: хочется запускать птиц и убивать их.

Гермиона сочувственно сжала ему плечо.

— Рон сказал, что у тебя без изменений? 

Гарри в смятении обернулся. Она про Драко, личную жизнь? 

— А, в расследовании. Да, негусто. То ли за прокажёнными не следят, то ли они умело маскируются. И остаётся версия, что я был неправ, и даже не знаю, чего бы мне хотелось больше. Сметвик говорил про Августа Сепсиса, он помогает тем магам, которые избегают Мунго. Но Сепсис пропал и похоже, что связался с оборотнями. 

— Оборотнями? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Его мать так и сказала: вонял псиной. 

— Как егеря, — задумчиво отозвалась Гермиона.

— Что? Что ты сказала? — Гарри пронзило узнаванием, догадкой от внезапно сложившейся картинки. — Погоди, я сейчас!

Он нашёл Драко в гостиной, невежливо выдернул из разговора, бросил равнодушное «прошу прощения», едва ли не за руку утащил за собой.

— Притормози, Поттер, я иду. К чему такой напор? 

Гарри молча притиснул его к стене. Драко смотрел с весёлым интересом. 

— Что ты говорил про того парня, с сыном Сивого? Где мне его найти?

Драко сосредоточился, сбросил недавнюю усмешку, как маску.

— Шекпи столько хвастался своим знакомством, что никто не воспринимал его всерьёз. Если искать, то через него.

— Сейчас? — Гарри вызвал Темпус, время перевалило за девять. 

— Ты неугомонный гриф. Прощаться хоть будем или так сбежим?

Гарри не успел ответить, к ним подошла Флёр, улыбнулась обоим, Гарри обдало волной привычного покалывания от магии вейлы. 

— Вы тепе`гь не танцуете вместье, жаль, — сказала она. Гарри пожал плечами. Спасибо, что не добавила про то, какой они были красивой парой. Драко активно жестикулировал у выхода, и Гарри поспешил к нему.

— Адрес? — спросил он. Гарри нашёл список, передал Драко, тот перечитал, щуря глаза. — Осталось представить какое-нибудь место рядом. 

Они вышли из аппарации на каменистом побережье. Завывал холодный ветер, бросая солёные брызги в лицо.

— Куда идти? — Гарри плотнее закутался в мантию. Драко молча указал на огни рыбацкого посёлка за серыми валунами. Над морем стремительно опускалась темнота.

— Легенду, подозреваю, ты придумать не потрудился, — Драко спрыгнул с камня, пошёл, низко наклоняясь вперёд и сопротивляясь ветру. — Хорошо бы снова изменить тебе лицо, слишком уж оно узнаваемо.

— Только попробуй, — пригрозил Гарри.

— Как скажешь. И какое у тебя будет объяснение визиту Героя Британии на ночь глядя? Вручить награду или забрать в Азбакан?

— На месте разберусь, — огрызнулся Гарри. 

Он промок и продрог насквозь, пока они добирались до посёлка. Остановились на пустынной улице. 

— Попробую узнать, — Гарри постучал в первое окно, занавеска отдёрнулась и тут же вернулась обратно, сверху легла плотная штора. — Похоже, здесь нам тоже не рады. Придётся по старинке.

Он кинул заклинание на поиск магии, несколько точек слабо теплились вразнобой, как артефакты или заколдованные вещи, и только в одном лежали кучно, перекрывая друг друга.

— Магов не вижу, только предметы. Идём.

Придумывать объяснение не пришлось. Гарри легко раскрыл калитку в воротах, прислушался и, выставив палочку, тихо подкрался к дому, толкнул незапертую дверь.

Он переглянулся с Драко и медленно, неслышно шагая, двинулся по коридору. Гарри обошёл пустые тёмные комнаты, заглянул в захламлённую грязной посудой кухню. 

— Гриф, сюда! — крикнул Драко. 

Гарри, проклиная его независимую активность, быстро свернул в спальню. Половицы заскрипели. Пахло лекарствами, уксусом, потом и несвежим бельём. Драко бесстрашно скинул мантию, закатал рукава и сел на кровать к одутловатому мужчине под одеялом.

Гарри зажёг люмос. Лицо Шекпи отекло настолько, что черты стали неузнаваемы. Драко нащупал пульс на шее, провёл по груди.

— Поздно. Отравление, причём сильное. Вызывай целителей и авроров, зафиксируют смерть. Кто-то быстро и неаккуратно заметает следы.

Он поднялся, не отрывая взгляда от Шекпи, раскатал рукава.

— Это из-за меня, да? — сдавленно спросил Гарри, падая в чёрную бездну вины и отчаяния от невозможности исправить и изменить.

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что из-за него самого? Вряд ли ты настаивал на его знакомстве с оборотнями.

— Что дальше?

Драко вдруг снова наклонился к раздувшейся шее, ощупал пальцами за ухом.

— Посвети.

Он повернул голову Шекпи на бок. 

— Следы и уплотнение как от укола.

— Пытался спастись?

Драко сосредоточенно посмотрел на него:

— Или здесь был врач.

— Ты когда говорил про того мальчишку, с амортенцией, — вспомнил Гарри, — его тоже не сразу привезли в Мунго. У кого он лечился?

— Два дня прошло, — прикинул Драко, — если поторопимся, можем ещё застать. 

— Скажи мне, что у тебя есть порт-ключ в Мунго, — взмолился Гарри, представив обратную дорогу, и Драко, победно усмехнувшись, покрутил кольцо со змеёй на левой руке.

***

— Жди здесь, я попробую сам, — скомандовал Драко, зашёл в палату. 

Гарри мерил шагами коридор, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило внутри. Там то повышали голос, доказывая и споря, то говорили спокойнее. В конце концов он приоткрыл дверь до узкой щели и замер. 

Драко уговаривал парня назвать адрес целителя, тот сопротивлялся, изредка вмешивалась ничего не понимающая мать, басил отец.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — Гарри поднял голову, в метре от него стояла девушка с длинной полосой магического пластыря от подбородка до выреза в просторной больничной мантии.

— Не говорить правду, когда от этого зависят жизни многих людей, тоже плохо, — возразил Гарри. Девушка подошла ближе, приложила ухо к двери.

— Что он хочет узнать, мистер Малфой?

— Адрес целителя, который чуть не убил вашего жениха.

Девушка внимательно посмотрела Гарри в лицо, на его руку:

— Вы тоже женаты.

— На мистере Малфое, — неожиданно признался Гарри. — Поэтому он мне помогает. А вы в силах помочь другим. Вашего жениха удалось спасти, но сколько волшебников пострадают из-за его упрямства. 

— Бен очень скрытный и настойчивый, — согласилась девушка. — Пойдёмте.

Она открыла дверь, на кровати полулежал худой темноволосый юноша и смотрел на них с испуганной решимостью то ли отдать всё, лишь бы они ушли, то ли драться до последнего. По одну сторону от него, как за баррикадами, сидели маглы-родители, по другую безуспешно бился Драко.

— О, а вот и Герой пожаловал, сейчас нас всех спасёт, — вымученно усмехнулся Драко.

— Привет, — девушка села рядом, взяла Бена за руку.

— Джулия, что ты…

— Скажи им. Мистеру Поттеру можно доверять.

Бен с отчаянным сомнением поочередно смотрел на Драко, Гарри, родителей, девушку. Та подбадривающе кивнула.

— Ширли, Саутгемптон, — выдавил Бен и обмяк, будто эта тайна вытянула из него все силы.

— Точного адреса ты не запомнил? — мягко уточнил Гарри.

— Только это, — упрямо повторил Бен. — Зелёный дом на пересечении двух улиц.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри их обоих.

— Действительно спас, — себе под нос пробормотал Драко. — Снова мчимся прямо сейчас?

— Ты больше в это не полезешь, — предупредил Гарри, выходя в коридор.

— И ты один тоже не пойдёшь.

— Возьму Рона.

— Со дня рождения дочери? Имей совесть, гриф.

— Малфой, ты… — Гарри махнул рукой. — Без самодеятельности.

— Как скажешь, босс. Ты главный.

В Саугемптоне моросил дождь. Драко сверился с объёмной картой города, ткнул палочкой в сторону перекрёстка. 

— Почти на месте. 

Гарри, задрав голову, оглядел тёмные занавешенные окна. Не везло им на гостеприимных хозяев. Постучал металлическим кольцом о пластину.

— И здесь открыто? — с истеричным весельем уточнил Драко, шагнул внутрь первым. Гарри зашипел, ухватил его за мантию, успел машинально поднять щиты. И раздался оглушающий взрыв. Гарри прикрыл голову от полетевших досок, осколков, пошарил вокруг в поисках Драко. Вокруг вздымалась пыль, в ушах звенело. 

— Он здесь, я его вижу! — раздался голос Драко, рычание и звуки борьбы. Гарри бросился ему на помощь. Между завалов мелькало что-то чёрное, мохнатое. Гарри кинул Петрификусом, промазал, поскользнулся на мусоре и упал, барахтаясь в куче тряпья. За обрушенным шкафом Драко защищался от нападавшего животного. Гарри на мгновение поразился его размеру, раскрытой зубастой пасти, послал подряд обездвиживающие. 

Оборотень ломился, словно на него ничего не действовало.

— Гарри, справа! — успел заметить Драко. 

Гарри отбросило Ступефаем, швырнуло спиной об остатки стены с ощерившимися обломками столов, шкафов. Остро торчали камни из камина, по комнате рассыпались осколки фиалов, пузырились зелья. Палочка выпала из рук. Драко ещё защищался, Гарри слышал, как взрываются заклинания, перемещаясь всё дальше вглубь дома. Пахло магией, как озоном после грозы, от пыли слезились глаза.

Кто-то быстро приближался, за рычанием и грохотом он отчетливо слышал шаги. Тот, второй, и не думал скрываться. Гарри подтянулся на одной руке, другая едва шевелилась, отзываясь болью на каждое движение, покрытые трещинами очки мешали. До палочки оставалось немного, меньше метра, Гарри выбросил себя вперед, поднялся на колени, вцепился в рукоятку и, как слишком медленно ползущим растением, накрыл себя сферой.

Догнавший его маг спрыгнул совсем близко, и Гарри без удивления узнал Сепсиса.

— А, знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — он сразу заметил купол, обошел вокруг. Гарри замер, наблюдая за ним. — Всё-таки догадался. Жаль. Мне правда не хотелось вас убивать, но вы с молодым Малфоем оказались слишком настырными и пронырливыми.

— Другие тоже поймут, — возразил Гарри. — Вас всё равно поймают.

— Это вряд ли. Мир большой, а тех, кто скорее пойдет к темному целителю, чем в обычную больницу под насмешливые или жалостливые взгляды, всегда хватает.

— И уж вы найдете им применение, — Гарри судорожно искал выход, отвлекая Сепсиса разговорами. Драко оставался один на один с опасным сильным оборотнем, и Гарри не мог его подвести.

— Я не монстр, мистер Поттер, и действительно помогал. Волшебное сообщество само виновато, делая вид, что их не существует. Знаете, кого называют прокажёнными у маглов? Изгоев с неизлечимой болезнью. Совершенно незаразной, но отвратительной для здоровых людей. Знакомо, правда? И то, что прокажённые не пылают любовью к остальным магам, не моя заслуга. А сфера хороша, хвалю, обычным заклинанием не пробьешь. Но главное орудие целителя – другое.

Сепсис полез в карман, достал чёрную коробку, вынужденно отвлёкся, и Гарри понял — сейчас. Купол погас, Гарри швырнул обездвиживающим. Заклинание рассеялось, как туман. Сепсис поднял голову и рассмеялся:

— Мистер Поттер, вы же не думали, что я столь неосторожен? 

Гарри посмотрел вверх: надломленная балка накренилась, утягивая за собой доски. Потом Гарри станет жалеть, но Драко был важнее. Сепсис замер с короткой стрелой в руках, тоже задрал голову. Гарри направил над ним Бомбарду и рывком откатился в сторону. Потолок с грохотом рухнул на то место, где только что стоял Сепсис.

Гарри кинул сверху сеть, чтобы тот не выполз, не слишком надеясь, что он еще жив, и заметил сверкнувший металл наконечника короткой стрелы, дротика. Её откинуло взрывом, не засыпало вместе с Сепсисом, и Гарри полез через обрушившиеся доски, куски мебели, расколотую утварь и стекло. Провалился, сдирая кожу. Если эта стрела могла пробить сферу, значит, был шанс достать и нашпигованного заклинаниями оборотня. Только бы Драко дождался.

Гарри протиснул руку между завалами, сцарапал ногтями дерево, схватил воздух. Распрямил пальцы до судорог и с усилием дотянулся до стрелы. Бросился вглубь дома, где продолжалась борьба. Драко не было видно за массивным, крупным оборотнем. Чёрная взлохмаченная грива склонилась над полом, и только короткие удары, рычание и громкое дыхание говорили, что Драко ещё жив. 

Гарри в один прыжок достал оборотня и с размаха воткнул стрелу в его шею. Оборотень взревел, распрямляясь, раскинул руки, обернулся, пошатываясь, пошёл на Гарри. И с оглушительным стуком рухнул.

— И ты снова вовремя, гриф, — слабо похвалил Драко. Гарри упал на колени рядом с ним, судорожно ощупывая взглядом. Он боялся касаться, чтобы не навредить. На груди, сквозь разодранную когтями рубашку проступила кровь.

— Драко, ты как? Выдержишь перемещение?

Гарри прижал к нему ладони, будто надеясь залечить раны.

— Что же вы все мне метите в сердце, — через силу усмехнулся Драко. 

— Такое оно, твоё сердце. Всем нужно, — Гарри осторожно подсунул руку ему под плечи, прижал к себе и обхватил перстень со змеёй. — Держись крепче.


	6. Chapter 6

На свадьбе Драко пытался вытащить Гарри на танец молодых, так забавно и трогательно следовал канонам своего рода. И клятва у него была длинная, странная, с обещаниями и обязательствами, совсем не как простое, записанное Гарри на клочке пергамента: «Никогда бы не подумал, что так получится, но я тебя очень люблю. Будь со мной рядом, даже если я снова откажусь с тобой дружить или запущу Сектумсемпрой».

Драко смотрел на него сияющими глазами — белая рубашка, жемчужный жилет, черный фрак, лакированный ботинки.

— С отцом еле нашли клятву, чтобы не вырывать тебя из рода, — шепнул ему Драко между тостами, улыбками и поздравлениями. Дотянулся до шпажки с наколотыми сыром, оливкой, креветкой. Гарри перехватил его руку, глядя в глаза, стянул губами одно за другим. Ему было наплевать на родовые заморочки и формальности. Драко смотрел на него, и Гарри с ума сходил, как ему нравился его приоткрытый рот, частое дыхание, серые светлые глаза.

— Ну ты даешь, — коротко рассмеялся Драко, стряхивая напряжение. Притянул за затылок и быстро, украдкой поцеловал, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— До сих пор не привык, что могу это делать открыто.

— Муж, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Сразу после торжественных и напутственных тостов они уехали из мэнора на белой машине, украшенной словом «женаты». Танцевали на палубе теплохода, вокруг было людно и шумно, Гарри нелепо дрыгался, не попадая в такт, Драко смеялся. 

Гарри поймал себя на том, что улыбается, перебирая воспоминания, отошёл от окна, кивнул целителю — он готов. 

Допрос оборотня прошёл без него — Сметвик пригрозил скрутить и привязать, невзирая на заслуги перед Британией, если Герой попытается сбежать. Министр пригласил их с Драко позднее, подтянулись Глава Аврората и Сэвидж. Пододвинул Омут памяти.

— Кассиус Уорингтон, кто бы мог подумать, — отрешённо произнёс Драко, вынырнув первым. — Странно, когда тебя пытается убить тот, с кем ты учился в Хоге. Не то чтобы это было впервые. Что же, теперь я точно знаю, никакого сына у Сивого не было.

Гарри в задумчивости распрямился. В дежурных воспоминаниях из допросной Уорингтон, заросший, растрёпанный, и правда до брезгливого отвращения был похож на егеря. Под лошадиной, звериной дозой Веритасерума он выплёвывал лающим голосом, срываясь на рычание:

— Что могут ваши целители? Ничего, ноль без палочки. Говорили, что невозможно вылечить, смотрели, как мама обрастает собачьей шерстью. Они держали её на этаже для душевнобольных. Психов, представляете? Пока Август не свёл меня с Фенриром Сивым. Вы думаете, я пропал, потому что готовился к ЖАБА? Ха-ха! Кому нужны ваши экзамены, ваша служба, подавитесь! 

— Фенрир Сивый укусил Агнес Уорингтон?

— Укусил? Да он её спас! Она стала нормальной!

— Агнес Уорингтон бежала из лечебницы, превратившись в оборотня?

— Ты ничего не понял, да? Куда тебе! Она вышла здоровой.

— Август Сепсис сотрудничал с Фенриром Сивым? 

И ещё несколько часов подробных вопросов и коротких лающих ответов. Уорингтон ненавидел сытых волшебников, ненавидел тех, кто соблюдает правила, закон. Он собрал вокруг себя таких же, непохожих на других, ощущающих свою ущербность, озлобленных на магический мир прокажённых. Мечтающих выделиться, доказать, что они умнее, сильнее, быстрее. Контрабанда, перевозка нелегалов были способом демонстративно заявить о своём превосходстве. И неудивительно, что после смерти Сивого единственным, кому Уорингтон доверял, стал Август Сепсис.

— Мы долго советовались, как с тобой поступить, Гарри, — обернулся Шеклболт за поддержкой к главе Аврората и Сэвиджу. — Наказать за нарушение Уложения, самоуправство, неоднократное подвергание риску жизни гражданского или наградить за раскрытие преступления и задержание виновного. И поскольку было решено следовать закону, то, за вычетом поощрения и порицания, ты остаёшься при своём звании Старшего аврора и получаешь трое суток дополнительного отпуска. Даже в плюсе.

Шеклболт рассмеялся глупой, механической арифметике, пожал руку — молодец, молодец, Герой — и предложил воспользоваться отгулами прямо сейчас. 

— В чём-то я его понимаю, Кассиуса, — признался Драко, когда они вышли от Министра. — Я и сам защищал семью далеко не гуманными способами и поступил бы так снова, если бы возник такой выбор.

Гарри хотел ответить, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы Драко никогда не пришлось жертвовать своими убеждениями и совестью, и не стал. Где будет Драко, когда их разведут, с кем? 

Вместо этого он огладил перевязь на его груди, спросил:

— Сегодня встреча с медиведьмой в Мунго. Ты со мной?

Драко улыбнулся, как-то мягко и ранимо, сжал плечо горячей ладонью:

— Ты иди, я позже.

И Гарри молча кивнул, заворожённый его прикосновением.

***

Драко опаздывал, что было для него странно. Если бы его задержали в Министерстве, он прислал сову или Патронуса. Гарри уже начал волноваться, когда дверь в кабинет медиведьмы распахнулась.

— Мужа ещё нет, — он посмотрел на неё снизу вверх.

— Его и не будет. Последнюю встречу я проведу с вами по отдельности. Вы возражаете?

Гарри сел в кресло, без Драко было непривычно пусто.

— Теперь нас разведут? — спросил он.

— Насколько я помню, одного заключения целителя больницы святого Мунго недостаточно для решения суда. Вы выполнили остальные требования?

Гарри неудержимо покрывался румянцем, вспомнив, что они так и не заполнили бумаги, не подписали соглашения или что там должны были сделать? Колдографию на фоне родового дерева?

Медиведьма перевернула страницу блокнота, и самопишущее перо хищно уставилось на него.

— Сейчас я задам несколько вопросов, да, как на первом сеансе, а вы постараетесь честно на них ответить. Идёт?

И Гарри снова предсказуемо покраснел, смущаясь той лжи.

— Как вы познакомились?

— В Хогвартсе, — Гарри опасался выдать лишнюю, личную информацию, но большинство романов начинаются в Хоге, не на улице же.

— Ваш муж сказал, что в поезде.

— Нет, в ателье, — поправил Гарри из принципа. Медиведьма недоумённо замерла, ожидая продолжения, и он нехотя добавил: — Я тогда о магии был ни сном, ни духом. Только письма и Хагрид, а тут он, знает всё о волшебстве.

Гарри подумал, что с такой конспирацией и его биографией, изданной разве что не в переложении для младенцев, медиведьма легко догадается, кто перед ней.

— То есть, давно. Как развивались ваши отношения, вы сразу понравились друг другу?

— Очень, — фыркнул Гарри. — Нет, совсем нет.

— Вы были на одном факультете?

— Вы соперничали?

— Что было причиной соперничества? Когда вы поняли, что интересны друг другу? Вы часто проводили время вместе? Ваши семьи, они были знакомы? Как они отнеслись к вашей дружбе? Изначально это был лишь секс? Что подтолкнуло к осознанию ваших отношений? 

Когда Гарри, вымотанный беседой, больше напоминавшей допрос, потянулся к стакану, медиведьма вдруг захлопнула блокнот, убрала самопишущее перо и попросила:

— Расскажите о нём. Какой он, ваш муж?

Гарри, готовый огрызнуться, проглотил своё недовольство, заставил себя остановиться, выдохнуть.

— Он... Он разный, — и тут же хмыкнул, стесняясь глупого описания Драко. — Нет, я понимаю, что люди ведут себя неодинаково с... 

Гарри подумал, что всё это неважно, что если бы он рассказывал о Драко, то совсем не так.

— Он любит лилии, — тихо сказал Гарри, глядя поверх плеча медиведьмы. — И стесняется этого. Очень ценит семью, даже слишком, по-моему. Хотя я его понимаю. Что бы я ни узнавал об отце, он остаётся для меня самым лучшим человеком. Но с мёртвыми это проще. А Люц... Его отец, он далеко не идеален. И всё же Драко его любит. Странно с таким-то анамнезом, что мы разводимся, — неловко засмеялся Гарри. — Но, видимо, двоих ему не вынести.

Он талантлив. Знаете, по-настоящему талантлив. То, сколько он умеет и не боится делать. Я бы не каждого аврора потащил с собой, а в Драко не сомневался. 

Он любит мороженое, карусели, хотя, конечно, никогда не признается в этом. Странно относится к Рождеству, берет добровольные дежурства в Мунго, и я сначала обижался. А потом вспомнил, как его оставили на каникулы в Хоге. Боится ездить на машине.

Гарри вспомнил, как он радовался своей идее отправиться в медовый месяц, короткие две недели, на обычном магловском транспорте. Драко первым сказал со своей небрежной усмешкой, прячущей напряжение и грусть, что будет слишком много недовольных, удивлённых, относящихся предвзято к их браку, чтобы успеть получить от него удовольствие.

— Давай уедем, — легко предложил Гарри.

— Аппарируем на глазах изумлённой публики, и пусть зелёный дым послужит им фейерверком?

— Нет, — Гарри намазал шоколадное масло на тост, положил сверху сыр. Драко скривился. — Именно уедем. Маглы так делают. Молодожёны сбегают прямо с празднования, багажник набит подарками, а гости машут им вслед.

— О, эти-то помашут, — фыркнул Драко.

Братья Уизли научили его водить, Гарри на чужое имя арендовал белый «Ягуар», подогнал его ко второму входу в поместье, с удовольствием длинно нажал на клаксон. И заулыбался, как дурак, глядя, как к нему спешит Драко. Полы белоснежной мантии разлетались от быстрого шага, блестели золотом отвороты. Перчатки, костюм, аккуратно уложенные волосы. Драко на мгновение замялся с замком, распахнул дверь, и Гарри дёрнул его на себя, взъерошил пряди на затылке, поцеловал так влажно, обещающе, как влюблённый, переполненный гормонами подросток, которому оставили ключи от дома на уикенд.

Гарри боялся, что Драко будет капризничать по дороге — медленно, жарко, долго, тесно, скучно. Но он вначале с сомнением заглядывал в чужие окна, а потом освоился, разулся, вытянул ноги на приборную панель, скинул мантию, пиджак, жилет, закатал рукава, купил на заправке нелепую соломенную шляпу, высокий стакан «Пепси» с трубочкой, болтал лёд, переключал радиостанции, внезапно начал подпевать. И если бы Гарри не любил его до вынимающей душу нежности, до желания спрятать, защитить, избирательной слепоты на его беспринципность, расчетливость, эгоизм, злословие — влюбился бы навсегда и сразу.

На палубе теплохода играла песня про девушку, которой не стоило плакать этой ночью. Гарри протянул ему руку, смешно переминаясь вместо танца. Драко принял её с царственной благосклонностью. Сумасшедше пахло цветами, зеленью, летом, солью, нагретым солнцем металлом и деревом. Где-то там, за кормой, шумело море, плыли корабли, их ждали порты Британии, Министерство, работа, а здесь они танцевали, и Драко смеялся, когда Гарри снова не попадал в такт. И вдруг Драко перестал выделываться, прижался вплотную всем телом и едва заметно, невесомо — губами.

Гарри ожидал, что Драко останется таким же чопорным, капризным слизеринцем, но тот не прекращал его удивлять, не подозревая об этом. Сбросил прежнюю маску, как одежду, проводил полдня в море, собирал ракушки, ловил крабов руками.

Гарри задремал на пляже, пригрелся на солнце, раскаленную кожу обожгло прохладной водой. Он вздрогнул, дёрнулся за палочкой, открыл глаза. Над ним нависал, улыбаясь, Драко, с мокрых волос капало. Гарри извернулся так, чтобы не слепило, приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу. Драко, загорелый, с прилипшим песком на матово-бронзовой коже, протягивал ему разноцветные кораллы.

— Смотри, что нашёл.

И Гарри смотрел — на Драко, невозможно красивого, на сухие сильные мышцы плеч, рук, непривычно оголённую кожу, неяркие соски — как вообще разрешают так ходить? — и трогательно светлые полоски кожи на внутренней стороне стоп.

Гарри потёр глаза основаниями ладоней, сдерживая непрошеные слёзы, сглотнул, трудом проталкивая слюну в сухое горло, откашлялся. 

— А что рассказал Драко? Это тайна?

Медиведьма заколебалась, закусила щеку изнутри.

— Он не давал мне разрешения, но и не говорил иного. А поскольку формальный запрет не разглашать мнение супругов друг другу отсутствует, решение остается за мной, — блокнот в ее руках зашуршал страницами и сам остановился на нужной, — Ваш муж говорит, что любая девушка может завоевать ваше сердце, если она сносно готовит пирог с патокой. И то, что у вас мамины глаза — враки, прекратите этим обманываться. И что вы ездите на метро, когда вам нужно подумать, это при том, что нормальные люди бегут от толпы.

Гарри слушал опустив голову, пряча печальную, дрожащую улыбку. Драко, Драко, что же они наделали.

***

Гарри неторопливо шёл по Визенгамоту, мимо аппарационных, лестниц и поворотов, мимо посетителей, отстранённо кивал знакомым. В конце коридора на пустой скамье у кабинета судьи ждал Драко. 

— Уже вызывали? — спросил Гарри. 

— Нет, ты вовремя. 

— Даже удивительно? 

Драко коротко рассмеялся в ответ, замолк, словно что-то обдумывая и сомневаясь. 

— Гарри, слушай, это тебя ни к чему не обязывает, и можешь тут же забыть, просто хотел сказать до того, как нас разведут. Мерлин, как это глупо! Ладно, чтобы не тянуть... Я до сих пор люблю тебя. 

Гарри ошарашенно смотрел на него, повторяя про себя каждое слово. Хлопнула дверь.

— Документы! — потребовала ведьма. 

— Так и знал, что зря. Забудь, — раздражённо выдохнул Драко, и Гарри снова не успел ничего исправить. 

— Не садитесь, — остановил их Крючконос, пергаменты замерли в полете над его столом. Он поднялся и зачитал равнодушным монотонным голосом:

— По итогам рассмотрения поданных и вновь полученных документов вам даётся испытательный срок на три месяца. С соблюдением нормированного режима труда и отдыха, а также с обязательным условием применения мер безопасности. Чтобы было понятно, в случае изменения допустимой границы сердцебиения у любого из вас прибудет отряд авроров. Так что драться мягко, ссориться тихо, спрятаться на работе или убить вряд ли получится. 

Драко беспомощно оглянулся, Гарри хохотал, как припадочный.


	7. Эпилог

На годовщину свадьбы Джинни и Томаса они пришли вместе. Избавленная на целый вечер от материнских обязанностей, Джинни наслаждалась свободой, компанией и бокалом огневиски.

— Рада, что вы вместе, — она по очереди обняла их, поймала пролетающее мимо шампанское. — И я ещё потребую свою плату за участие в примирении!

— От женщины, у которой была интимная связь с моим мужем, звучит пугающе, — отодвинулся Драко

— Ой, да ладно. Если бы ты трахался с моим мужем, вот это меня бы поразило.

Гарри рассмеялся, уткнувшись в плечо Драко, тот улыбался в ответ. Джинни сделала вид, что смахивает слёзы счастья, Гарри показал ей язык. Завидуй молча.

— Как у вас вообще? — спросила она.

— По-прежнему женаты, — Гарри наклонил бокал по кругу, переливая шампанское, сделал глоток.

— Учтите, я весь год тренировалась на вышибалу, — прищурилась Джинни. — Если кто-то обидит другого, быстро объясню, как он неправ.

Гарри поднял согнутые руки, показывая, что сдаётся.

— А если оба? — спросил Драко. Гарри быстро приобнял его, мимолетной поддержкой, сразу же отпустил.

— С двумя могу и не справиться, — она с сомнением потрогала мышцы предплечья. — Надо подкачаться. А вообще, вам стоило развестись, чтобы закатить такую свадьбу, от которой все дрогнут. Джордж обеспечит салюты и взрывы, уговорим Чарли привезти дракона.

— Думаю, мы бы и без фейерверков взорвали общественность. Так что нет.

— Ну и зря, — легко отказалась Джинни.

Она отошла, пританцовывая, Гарри попытался пробиться к столу, но Драко перехватил его за руку, решительно повёл за собой, огляделся в коридоре:

— Было где-то здесь.

— Что ты ищешь? 

— А, вот. Тшш, Поттер, молчи, — запихнул его Драко в подсобку, закрыл рот ладонью, из-под ног что-то выкатилось. Он прижался всем телом и Гарри застонал в его руку.

— Соблюдаю ресторанно-праздничную традицию, и так в прошлый раз пропустили.

Гарри усмехнулся и задохнулся на вдохе. Драко задрал его рубашку, провёл носом, губами по животу, груди, облизал сосок.

Пальцы пахли сладким. Гарри прикусил их, прогибаясь в спине, навстречу.

— Или лучше не молчи, — Драко поцеловал его, жарко и влажно. Браслет мигал красным. Гарри хотел сказать про него, но Драко прижал ладонь к его паху, толкнулся в свою же руку, как в преграду, прерывисто выдохнул.

— Расстегни! — прошипел Гарри. — Нет, не трогай, точно спалимся.

Гарри стиснул его волосы до боли, отрывая от себя. Браслет мигал не прекращая, и он видел, как Драко запрокинул голову, его оскал, полуприкрытые глаза, словно на замедленной колдографии.

Драко ловко расстегнул пуговицу, молнию на брюках, протиснул ладонь под трусы, перебирая пальцами по его члену.

— С-с-с.... Быстрее, Драко, быстрее!

— Плохо стараешься, Поттер, кто так просит? — Драко убрал руку, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по задрожавшему животу, груди. Сжал сосок. Гарри словно распался, растёкся на ощущения. Не было ничего, кроме удовольствия и любви к Драко.

— Дай кончить... Хочу подольше и кончить.

— Боюсь, времени у нас и правда мало, — шепнул Драко, выкрутился из сжатых пальцев, опалил дыханием низ живота. Вобрал член целиком, горячо и плотно, оттянул и смял в ладони яйца. Гарри вдохнул открытым ртом, ударился затылком о стену. Сверху звякнуло.

— Хорошо, как хорошо, — зашептал Гарри, то надавливая сильнее, то перебирая его волосы. Драко сосал быстро и увлечённо. Ноги подрагивали. 

За дверью затопали, загрохотали, в дверь ударилось заклинание.

— Алохомора!

Гарри инстинктивно бросил запирающее.

— Откройте немедленно, это Аврорат! Мы знаем, что здесь находится Гарри Поттер, откройте!

Гарри страдальчески захныкал. Не хватило каких-то секунд. Драко стоял вплотную и ржал ему в плечо.

— Я в порядке, сейчас открою! — крикнул Гарри.

— Штаны надень, потерпевший, — посоветовал Драко, оттянул и шлёпнул резинкой трусов. — Люмос.

Гарри зажмурился от света, проморгался. Румянец ещё не сошёл со щёк Драко, глаза блестели.

— Аппарируем? — предложил Гарри.

— Пусть зайдут и удивятся?

— Тогда стоило бы остаться.

— У тебя определённо тяга к раскрытию личной жизни, — Драко качнулся к нему, поцеловал, как в начале, с таким жадным, собственническим желанием, что невозможно было не загореться в ответ.

— Встречай гостей, гриф. А я удаляюсь. Жду тебя дома, любимый, — и в одно мгновение исчез, сверкнув перламутровым водоворотом напоследок.

Авроры колотили в дверь, не переставая. Через щит долетали искры — дошли до серьёзных заклинаний. Гарри поправил штаны, пригладил волосы, крикнул:

— Открываю! — и распахнул дверь. Авроры, занявшие боевые позиции, с недоверием разглядывали тесную подсобку, упавшую запасную вешалку и накренившийся торшер.

— А?... – неопределённо спросил Симус.

— Бэ, — передразнил его Гарри, вышел в коридор.

— Я же говорил, — раздалось позади. — Гони мою сотню.

Гарри оглянулся и покраснел: на полу остался платок с характерным вышитым вензелем «М», вывалившийся из кармана Драко.

И в который раз подумал, что нужно забрать заявление из Визенгамота. И снять наконец эти браслеты.

       


При клике на заголовок откроется страница с текстом.  
При клике на превью откроется страница с артом.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[О ПАРИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981658)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882612)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898089)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882111)

[О ЛЮБВИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898395)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882237)

[О РАБОТЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876513)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882066)

[О МУМИИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898878)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898053)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882912)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883116)

[О ВОЛКЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898623)

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882501)

[КОЛЛЕКЦИЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Семь шагов к разводу и любви"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
>  [https://forms.gle/Z6KWkC5fe59cGiY87](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRWSkFh5ulj-b7LHAVUmExoGH5Wlz2yl-9PkG8hifwSzKb4Q/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Развод и тапки врозь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882066) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
